South of Brooklyn
by noodleon-off
Summary: "Son los años 50 s, Rey canta en un bar de los barrios bajos de Brooklyn, con una historia muy triste y el sueño de ser famosa ya roto hace varios años, todas las noches ameniza la velada de personas que al igual que ella han perdido la fe en todo, incluyendo la del ex policía y desde hace poco asesino de la mafia Kylo que todas las noches la observa desde la mesa mas alejada"
1. The end of the world

La habitación de encuentra en una obscuridad casi parcial, solo entra un pequeño rayo de sol que se cuela entre dos cortinas  
y cae sobre la cara de una persona que lo último que quiere es levantarse tan temprano.

"¿Temprano?, ¿Qué hora es?"

Rodando en el mar de sabanas baratas logra llegar a la mesita de noche para mirar el reloj mientras este le dice que se ha vuelto a levantar a la 1 pm.

"Bueno levantarse, no pienso levantarme en otra hora mínimo.  
Lo único bueno de mi trabajo son los tragos gratis y aun así me pasan factura"

Dijo mientras se giraba para quedar boca arriba viendo el techo, este esta desquebrajado  
y lo más seguro es que tendrá que sacudir las sabanas para quitar el yeso que cae de vez en cuando mientras duerme.

("pero eso es lo que tiene vivir en Navy Yard, puedes costearte un departamento cerca de la costa en Brooklyn, pero solo si es muy al sur.")  
"En resumen vivo en un basurero"

Al sentarse en la cama se deslizo lentamente a la orilla y puso sus pies sobre el suelo de madera y miro el pequeño rayo de luz entrando por la ventana,solo un minuto agarrando el valor necesario para enfrentar su día, lentamente se puso de pie saliendo del cuarto para entrar al resto de su casa la cual era una pequeña sala unida a una diminuta cocina, al acercarse a la cocina encendió una pequeña radio y lo primero que puede escuchar una voz melancólica preguntándose  
¿Por qué su corazón sigue latiendo?,  
¿porque sus ojos siguen llorando?  
Si este ya es el fin del mundo;  
la dejo cantando su pena mientras abro el refrigerador.

"En mi estado creo que lo más saludable es agua helada, pan tostado y unas aspirinas"

Al sentarse en la mesa en medio de la cocina y comer el pan en silencio,  
es en estos momentos cuando su mente le empieza a mostrar el camino que la trajo hasta aquí.

El primer recuerdo siempre es el mismo, ella tiene seis años y llora desconsoladamente en un sucio piso de madera que raspa sus rodillas  
mientras intenta llegar a la puerta que se cierra delante de sus ojos que empiezan a ver borroso por culpa de las grimas que no puede contener,  
pues se acaba de enterar que su madre no volverá y que ahora pertenece aquí,  
donde está llorando medio recostada en el piso, mientras una monja la sujeta de los hombros en un intento de consolarla y retenerla,  
está en un orfanato y lo único que puede pensar es que ahora está sola;  
Rey se reacomodo en la vieja silla de madera mientras se pasaba las aspirinas con un trago de agua helada,

"Todo pudo haber sido peor, sin duda"


	2. El inicio

"Al orfanato llego un niño nuevo, tiene una historia trágica y gente que dejo atrás pero todos tenemos historias tristes, Rey está segura que puede que puede mejorar su vida y las de los demás"

En este capítulo use la canción I wanna be love by you de Helen Kane (ya que esta versión es mas adorable y Kane solía tener un aire infantil y de inocencia) watch?v=fIjKQzT2aK4 , igual recomiendo primero escuchar la canción.

Cuando cumplió diez años llego al orfanato un niño de piel oscura, casi toda su ropa estaba desgastada desde su camiseta y pantalones negros hasta sus zapatos que asumo en algún momento fueron blancos, de todo lo que más destacaba era una boina de piel color café con un lateral rojizo, aquí en este lugar el solo es una historia trágica más, su padre andaba en malos pasos, le debía mucho dinero a la gente equivocada y si no fuera por su madre que pudo esconderlo a tiempo hoy sería una silueta de tiza muy pequeña en un pobre departamento al sur de Brooklyn.

Los viernes eran días especiales en el orfanato, las monjas solían hacer un pequeño show de talentos, donde debíamos mostrar que podíamos hacer más cosas que comer y jugar, no debería ser tan cínica yo adoraba los viernes sobre todo porque siempre pasaba a cantar, la hermana Ahsoka la más joven y bonita de la monjas insistía en vestirme de maneras adorables como si fuera una muñeca; y mientras yo cantaba, ella me acompañaba tocando la guitarra (una vieja guitarra, de las pocas posesiones que tenía), juntas animábamos a todos los niños que se sentaban alrededor de nosotras en el improvisado escenario que se armaba en el comedor,  
la verdad es que no solía ser muy social (ni antes, ni ahora) pero ver a esos niños sonriendo y aplaudiendo sabiendo que los podía hacer felices fue una de las verdaderas razones por las que sigo cantando, para no traicionar esos recuerdos de su infancia y de la mía. Fue una de esas noches en las que Ahsoka me convenció de ponerme un vestido excesivamente femenino para mi gusto y ella lo sabía, es una de las razones por las que todavía creo que lo hizo a propósito solo para reír mas fuerte mientras la deje convencerme de cantar I wanna be loved by you, y al momento de cantar Boo boo beedoo y guiñar un ojo, mientras me ponía completamente roja, apenada y podía escuchar la exagerada risa de Ahsoka, también pude ver a Finn reír ese niño que había llegado hace unos meses, que nunca se quitaba su boina café y el cual solo hablaba cuando era necesario, por fin se estaba riendo y luego carcajeando cuando la vieja madre superiora nos corrió a mí y a Ahsoka llevándose ella unos cuantos librazos por ocurrírsele vestirme así y hacerme cantar la canción de esa manera, ya al bajarme del escenario camine a la mesa detrás de todos los niños donde se encontraba Finn este había parado de reír en cuanto me vio caminando hacia él,al llegar me senté a su lado y cruce los brazos poniéndolos sobre la mesa.

"Hola me llamo Rey, tu eres Finn ¿cierto?", el tímidamente asintió "Hey dime te pareció muy chistoso que pasara vergüenza en el escenario ¿verdad?"

"NO¡, claro que no, yo solo pensaba que cantas muy bien, de donde yo vengo hay mucha gente famosa y muchos son muy buenos cantantes como tú, mi papá solía decirme que en Nueva York lograríamos todos nuestros sueños y saldríamos adelante…."

Rey pudo observar como su cara fue cambiando hasta quedar sin emociones, él está recordando a sus padres y Rey puede sentir un dolor familiar creciendo en ella.

"Y dime ¿cómo es donde vivías?" pregunto Rey de forma muy brusca y muy fuerte para sacarlo de sus pensamiento y pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Vivía en una zona pobre pero había un parque enfrente de mi casa y había muchos niños que vivían cerca y querían jugar conmigo, me llevaba muy bien con todos, pero mi mejor amigo era Poe él era tres años mayor que nosotros, pero era muy bueno y divertido, nos enseñó a escalar arboles hasta la punta para perder el miedo a las alturas, él podía hacernos creer que el parque era el desierto de un planeta muy lejano donde las arenas movedizas nos podrían tragar y escupir en un segundo, y si no teníamos cuidado de repente se abriría el suelo y una boca con colmillos y tentáculos nos masticaría, él era muy bueno con todos, el mejor, es una lástima que nunca lo vuelva a ver"

Finn pudo ver como Rey torció los ojos y soltó un suspiro de frustración, entonces cuando menos lo esperaba sintió su mano golpearle la espalda con una fuerza asombrosa que le dejo ardiendo la zona.

"Claro que volverás a ver a tu amigo, no vamos a estar aquí para siempre" y parándose sobre la banca de madera lo señalo de una manera exagerada que le hizo recordar a los héroes de los cuentos y comics "yo te prometo que volverás a ver a Poe, dijiste que de dónde vienes hay muchos cantantes pues te voy a acompañar y los dos saldremos adelante y lograremos nuestros sueños"

Finn asintió enérgicamente al discurso de Rey y Rey pudo ver el comienzo de su primer amistad verdadera.


	3. El camino a Brooklyn

"Paso mucho tiempo antes de poder ir a brooklyn, pero al llegar solo pueden esperar cosa buenas"

A los trece años Finn y Rey se dieron cuenta que ni los fácilmente botables seguros de las ventanas ni los escalables muros que rodeaban el orfanato podían detenerles de escarparse mientras nadie prestaba atención, ellos salían a las calles y recogían botellas de vidrio o latas de aluminio que podían cambiar por unos cuantos centavos que solían ahorrar para su viaje, pero donde de verdad conseguían dinero era cuando iban a la plaza principal del pueblo y Rey se paraba sobre una vieja caja de refrescos y cantaba canciones sobre la llegada de tiempos mejores y el mantener la fe en la inocencia, Finn solía pasar con su boina recogiendo las monedas entregadas por las personas que personas que parecían ser hipnotizadas por Rey .

"Eran buenos tiempos y con cada dólar ganado con nuestro esfuerzo podíamos ver como mejoraba nuestro ánimo, porque cada una de esas monedas significaba un paso más hacia nuestras metas"

El dolor de cabeza había cedido un poco y después de una ligera ducha, se puso unos de los pocos vestidos frescos que le quedaban, como casi toda su ropa este era color beige, largo y ligero. Al acercarse a la salida agarro su pequeño morral que tenía un poco de cambio,  
las llaves del departamento, su polvo y labial básico. Antes de salir miro el reloj que se encontraba en la sala, este marca las 2:30pm, su hora de entrada a trabajar es las 3:30, tiene tiempo suficiente para visitar a Poe y Finn en su trabajo.

En cuando cumplieron 18 años decidieron que era el momento de salir con rumbo a Nueva York,  
fueron despedidos con muchas lágrimas de los niños que habían ayudado a cuidar, ya que ellos se habían negado a ser adoptados, prefirieron quedarse a trabajar ayudando en el orfanato, de entre todos los abrazos el más largo y especial para Rey fue el de la hermana Ahsoka siempre se había sentido querida y protegida entre sus brazos y este podría ser el último al separarse Ahsoka paso su mano por un lado de su cabeza peinando las ondulaciones en el cabello de Rey.

"Rey, yo se que tu puedes lograrlo tiene mucho talento, eres hermosa y fuerte, esas son tus armas y debes llevarlas con orgullo"

Rey asintió lentamente incapaz de hablar y mucho menos de contener una lagrimas que rodo por su mejilla y mojo la mano que Ahsoka había mantenido en su cara.

"Tengo Rey es todo lo que tengo es un regalo y lo junte exclusivamente para ti asi que no te atrevas a rechazarlo ¿me entendiste?"

Cuando abrió la mano encontró 400 dólares amarrados con una pequeña liga de un color verde brillante.

"pero esto…."

"shhhh, calla no me obligues a cerrar la puerta y encerrarte"

"Rey es hora de irnos"

"si, ya voy"

"adiós Rey, y no te olvides de cuidar Finn"

"claro que lo haré, adiós"

Mientras se alejaba tocaban sus manos por última vez.

Al salir Finn y Rey se dieron cuenta que esta nueva libertad les parecía abrumadora, pero esto solo era un paso más que debían dar y con su muy muy pequeña fortuna, partieron a Nueva York, específicamente a Brooklyn esperando encontrar al amigo de la infancia de Finn.

Al llegar a los departamentos, decidí espera fuera del edificio, cruzando la calle se encontraba un pequeño parque rodeado de árboles pero uno especialmente grande en el centro y por todo el lugar pasaba jugando un grupo de niños pateando una gastada pelota. ("este debe ser el parque en el que jugaba Finn, antes de ir al orfanato, ¿me pregunto qué tanto cambio?")

"¡Rey no lo vas a creer!, Poe se mudó a unas cuadras cerca de aquí, apenas puedo creer que no se haya ido de este lugar"

"Supongo que esa es una buena noticia" el camino hacia las siguientes cuadras fue realmente corto, lo realmente difícil fue seguirle el paso a Finn.

Al llegar a los departamentos Marek, vimos que en la recepción se encontraba una joven con un uniforme gris más parecido al atuendo de un policía que a la ropa que usaría la gerencia de un departamento.

"disculpe estamos buscando a Poe Dameron"

"Nin, ¿acaso alguien está preguntando por mí?"

Al voltear vi como un joven muy apuesto y de aspecto latino venia bajando alegremente las escaleras hasta que se quedó petrificado antes de terminar de bajar los últimos escalones, cuando mire hacia Finn lo encontré con la boca ligeramente abierta y dejando caer las maletas avanzando lentamente en dirección a las escaleras, verlos reunirse fue muy especial.

"Poe soy yo Finn"

En cuanto termino de hablar Poe salto los últimos escalones y corrió directo a Finn abrazándolo fuertemente.

"¡Claro que eres Finn!, quien más tendría mi sucia boina"

…

Si ya se que estoy haciendo capítulos muy cortos, no me presionen recuerden que lo hago para poder separar de bien los capítulos. Cualquier duda, consejo o queja no duden en dejarlo, tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir y aprecio cualquier opinión. y no se preocupen todo se pondrá más violento en cuanto aparezca Kylo.


	4. Happy Times

"Todo pudo haber sido mejor"

La canción de este capítulo es

Happy Times - Bob Crosby watch?v=0ajkkyKZhvw (Siiiii Fallout 3)

OoOoOoOoO

Al terminar el largo abrazo Finn me presento con Poe, quien nos invito a su departamento, solo teníamos unos minutos de conocernos pero Poe era muy amable conmigo y no paraba de sonreír mientras hablaba de lo feliz que estaba por haberlo encontrado, al sentarnos en su sala, le contamos a Poe nuestra historia en el orfanato, escuchando atentamente toda la historia.

"Me alegro que hayan llegar bien y que pudieran haber vivido todo este tiempo con buenas personas, fue una pena para todos aquí cuando te llevaron, la noche en la que mataron a tus padres no dejaron que nadie se acercara y cuando todo había pasado me dijeron que el niño Thompson había sido recogido por servicios sociales y no me quisieron decir nada mas, supongo que por tener 14 años, después no supimos mas de ti, te perdimos completamente y por desgracia aquí todo ha empeorado, la pequeña mafia que asesino a tu familia fue una que apenas había logrado sobrevivir a la prohibición y estos últimos años ha vuelto a tener poder y he escuchado que se está expandiendo rápidamente, al viejo señor Galen Marek el antiguo dueño del edifico fue asesinado por ellos al parecer fue un ajuste de cuentas de cuando el pertenecía a los inicio de la mafia, era un viejo bonachón y sin duda se arrepentía de sus pasado pero eso no les impidió dejar su cuerpo a medio decapitar en la silla de su oficina, eso fue una madrugada al parecer no opuso resistencia, creo que el sabia que en algún momento iban venir por él, y si no fuera por una adinerada familia de políticos que compraron los departamentos hoy muchas personas vivirían en la calle"

Un largo silencio lleno el cuarto.

"Nosotros estamos aquí porque Finn quería verte de nuevo" dijo Rey, Finn miro tímidamente a Poe y este rió y golpeo su hombro, pero repentinamente miro a Rey.

"¿y a te que ha traído a Nueva York?"

"Yo vine a cantar, es lo que mejor se me da y con lo que suelo hacer felices a las personas" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Entonces canta para nosotros, me acabo de reunir con mi amigo de la infancia y de conseguir una nueva amiga, creo que una canción seria perfecta"

Rey asintió y se puso de pie lentamente y con una voz suave comenzó a cantar.

"Wish on the moon and look for the gold in a rainbow and you'll find a happy time, You'll hear a tune, that lives in the heart of a bluebird and you'll find a happy time (Deseos en la luna y busca el oro en un arcoíris y encontraras tiempos felices, oirás una melodía, esa que vive en el corazón de un pájaro azul y encontraras un momento feliz)"

Al terminar vio como Poe la observaba muy quieto y Finn lo observaba con un ceja arqueada.

"¿Y bien? Es buena ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Buena?!, Rey eres excelente, les vas a encantar a todos"

No pude contener la risa a los gestos exagerados que Poe

"Eso planeo"

"Pues no se diga más los dos se van a quedar conmigo Rey va a triunfar y Finn sabes algo de mecánica o si manejas creo que puedo conseguirte un trabajo en la estación de taxis donde trabajo"

Finn entusiasmado de por fin tener un trabajo de verdad asintió enérgicamente.

"Por supuesto Wes el conserje del orfanato nos enseñó un poco de mecánica y a manejar el camioneta donada al orfanato a mí y a Rey"

Pero Poe hizo una mueca de pena "No creo que le quieran dar trabajo a Rey para que maneje o arregle los carros, pero no dejes que esas cosas te molesten, es mejor para ti, así es mejor para ti puedes concentrarte en cantar y ser famosa"

De eso hace cinco años.

Rey caminaba por las calles hacia la estación de taxis Ave de fuego donde trabajan Finn y Poe, desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos les ha ido bastante bien y son felices con lo que tiene, ("yo no he tenido tanta suerte, los primeros tres años desde que llegue fueron muy duros, soporte muchos rechazos, bastantes de hecho pero el clavo más grande de la ataúd fue la estafa invertí todos mis ahorros incluyendo los cuatrocientos dólares que me dio Ahsoka, en verdad pensé que ese era mi gran oportunidad, esto me dejo dependiendo completamente de los chicos, me volví una carga para ellos aunque fueran tan buenos como para no decirme. Cuando en el silencio de la noche llegaban a la puerta de mi cuarto suaves conversaciones provenientes de la sala, pude entender que estas largas pláticas se habían convertido en suaves susurros y otras veces eran los sonidos de dos personas que habían hallado el amor, pero son años muy difíciles y yo no planeaba hacerle la vida más pesada a mis únicos amigos con mis problemas, es así como conseguí un trabajo mal pagado de mesera en un bar en Navy Street llamado Jakku dirigido por un sujeto muy raro Unkar Plutt, es un ser muy irritable y mórbidamente obeso, están pálido y todo le cuesta tanto esfuerzo que casi siempre esta rosa y húmedo por el sudor; en cuanto conseguí el dinero para irme los chicos se molestaron tanto y me hicieron sentir tan tonta por intentar apartarme de ellos que me convencieron de mudarme al apartamento 413 este se encuentra solo dos pisos más arriba del de ellos")

Por fin había llegado a Ave de fuego entre en las oficinas y detrás del escritorio de recepción se encontraba Jessica Pava una chica muy amable que siempre saluda a todos con una sonrisa.

"Hola Rey, como ha estado tu día escuche que ayer trabajaste hasta muy tarde" dice con su amable sonrisa y un dejo de preocupación en su mirada.

"Ya sabes cómo es la resaca Jess siempre te sientes mejor cuando no pareciera que te intentan sacar los ojos con una varilla al rojo vivo, ¿no sabes si se encuentran Poe y Finn?"

"En este momento solo esta Poe, Finn salió hace dos horas pero no ha vuelto, igual pasa al taller hay debe estar Poe"

Asentí mientras me acercaba a la puerta que daba al taller dando un último vistazo a Jessica, usualmente la puedes atrapar mirando por la pequeña ventana que da al taller, me parece bastante obvio que ella preferiría manejar uno de esos automóviles que estar sentada detrás de un escritorio recibiendo llamadas y llenando papeles.

La estación ocho es la de Poe lo puedo ver desde lejos revisando los niveles de aceite y agua del motor pero cuando ya estaba muy cerca y él no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pude notar que había algo raro en él.

"Poe ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¡DIOS!, Rey que te pasa, ¿porque apareces de repente?"

"Tú eres el que no sabe en qué planeta se encuentra, ¿y qué pasa con Finn?"

Poe cerró el capo de su taxi y se recargo en él.

"Eso es lo que me pregunto yo, lleva un tiempo raro, llega tarde a casa y cuando sale por clientes suele tardar en volver"

"Si sientes que tienen algún problema creo que lo mejor será que hables con el"

"Lo mejor es que los dos hablemos con él, creo que algo le preocupa a estado demasiado serio y ya sabes lo violenta que ha estado la zona últimamente, llevamos un año muy malo, han aumentado demasiado los asesinatos, y tu deberías tener más cuidado ya sabes los rumores sobre la nueva clientela que tiene Unkar"

Rey torció la boca molesta por la sobreprotección que siempre ha tenido Poe con ella, como si no pudiera cuidarse sola.

"De hecho quería hablarte sobre el trabajo, al parecer los clientes están pidiendo que cante mas, así que hoy volveré a salir hasta las 3" ("no puede ser esta haciendo esa cara de nuevo")

"Ya sabes lo que opino de que salgas tan tarde"

"Y tú sabes que me están más, necesito ese dinero por fin estoy siendo completamente independiente"

"Pero no es lo que tú querías, esto es…."

"yo sé muy bien lo que es esto, pero es lo que tengo y me está yendo bien"

"Lo entiendo pero estos es casi toda la semana y sales muy tarde"

"Si, pero…"

"Si ya se te está yendo bien, ya lo dijiste, solo ten cuidado por favor" y dio una sonrisa resignada.

"Tú sabes que se me cuidar con quién crees que estas tratando. Ya me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que tenemos que hablar con Finn por preocuparnos, adiós Poe"

"Adiós Rey, no quieres que pase por ti"

"Claro que no tu entras temprano a trabajar no puedo dejar que te desveles por mi culpa"

"Igual lo hago, mejor ya vete vas a llegar tarde y ya sabes lo esclavista que es Unkar de seguro te va a querer descontar los minutos que llegues tarde"

"Tiene razón ya me voy"

"Adiós Rey ten cuidado"

OoOoOoOoO

El próximo capítulo a la mejor lo subo hasta el sábado o domingo por qué agarre una (maldita) materia de verano y tengo dos exámenes de ingles


	5. I'm the One You're Looking

Lo siento ya sé que les dije que lo subiría el fin de semana, pero tuve mucha tarea (nunca agarren una materia de verano) pero como recompensa hice este capítulo especialmente largo, espero que los demás sean así, haber qué sucede.

La buena noticia es que llegan más personajes a la historia y para el próximo capítulo habrá más.

Esta vez la canción es de Lynda Carter (Magnolia de Fallout 4, como yo ;D) - I'm the One You're Looking For watch?v=n3SemSO0XsM , muy buena canción y muy apropiada para la historia.

El bar Jakku se encuentra casi en centro de Navy yard, la entrada de personal es por la parte trasera del edificio y da al gran almacén del local y dentro de este se encontraba un pequeño cuarto; creo que en realidad le debo estar dando dinero a Unkar porque decidió dármelo para que lo convertirá en un camerino, dentro de este todo eran cosas que fui trayendo, un tocador de metal dorado, una pequeña variedad de maquillaje y en una de las paredes un largo tubo que sostenía mi uniforme y una pequeña variedad de vestidos.

La razón por la que el almacén está en la parte superior es por el bar es en realidad el sótano del edificio, este lugar es solo otro "bello" recuerdo de la prohibición, la diferencia es que ahora podía abrir libremente con un vulgar anuncio luminoso que pone el nombre y que señala las escaleras que bajaban a la entrada, dentro el ambiente solo se puede describir como melancólicamente caótico, quince mesas de madera apretadas entre ellas dentro del pequeño espacio que era el lugar, al fondo una larga barra donde la mayoría de los hombre de mediana edad contaban sus penas mientras Unkar ni siquiera fingía escucharlos, todas las penas humanas encerradas dentro de cuatro paredes cubiertas por un papel tapiz gris con intrincadas figuras medio borrosas por la suciedad, este y el gastado piso de madera atrapaban la esencia del tabaco dando el perpetuo olor añejo a todo el lugar, de toda esta podredumbre lo único que me hacía volver era el escenario delante de una pequeña pista de baile (que nadie usaba), el escenario era lo único hermoso, tenía un metro de altura hecho completamente de caoba rojiza y detrás largas cortinas rojas con pequeñas flores doradas que con la luz del reflector parecían estrellas distantes.

Está a punto de ser la hora de entrada y tengo que ponerme el uniforme que consta de unos pantalones a la rodilla, una camiseta abotonada que se anudaba en la cintura, unas zapatillas ridículamente altas y de peinado un moño alto; al bajar al bar ya estaban todas mis compañeras limpiando. Llevo dos años trabajando aquí pero fue después de los primeros meses que Unkar decidió darme una oportunidad ya que hace varios años que no tenía ningún espectáculo en el bar, ahora canto a partir de las 12 hasta las 3 de la mañana, al parecer fue una buena idea porque en poco tiempo no bastábamos con las meseras que había en ese entonces y con el aumento de la clientela Unkar tuvo que contratar meseros aunque yo más bien les llamaría matones; me gusta pensar que todos estos cambios se deben a que a la gente gusta de mi voz, que alguien en este agujero sabe apreciarla y le hace sentir mejor. No sé si un día saldré de aquí pero mientras las mesas se llenen recibiré dinero ganado con mi talento. Después de la limpieza y unas primeras tranquilas horas en las que solo atendemos a los clientes más fieles esos que llegan desde temprano y se marchan medio inconscientes en los brazos de los de seguridad o recargados en algún familiar o amigo preocupado.

Es a las once cuando comienzo a prepararme para el show, un vestido largo color dorado abierto en ambas piernas, desde los tobillos hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, zapatillas color piel, labios café rojizo y mucha laca para poder acomodar las ondulaciones que dejo el moño, es justo en los últimos detalles y siempre a tiempo cuando un joven golpea la puerta, en sus manos un gran ramo de flores, esto es algo que se ha repetido en los últimos seis meses recibo este regalo viernes, sábados y domingos, en todo este tiempo no he podido hacer que el joven me de alguna información sobre la persona que me las envía, solo me ha dicho que todas son flores de desierto, pedido que fueran expresamente estas por el remitente; las más llamativas por sus diferentes colores, su particular forma de campana y que siempre abundan en todos los ramos, es una llamada boca de dragón cuando investigue supe que eran conocidas como la flor del desengaño, al inicio lo tome como un insulto pero viendo el ramo en mis brazos delante de este espejo manchado en este cuarto entendí a qué se refería, no es justo, pero creo que lo entiendo, aunque esté viviendo en el desengaño de mis sueños en este lugar puedo tener unas hermosas flores de alguien que le gusta oírme cantar, debo sentirme agradecida al recibirlas, me hace recordar un poco el por qué decidí hacer esto, las miro con cariño y las pongo en una jarrón que compre específicamente para ellas y que pudieran sobrevivir la noche hasta que llegue a casa y pueda cambiarlas por el anterior ramo moribundo.

Al bajar las escalera del almacén y ver el bar puedo sentir como si todo fuera un lugar diferente, el ambiente ahora es más parecido a una pesadilla romántica, no sé si se puede entender este concepto, todo el lugar está cubierto por la espesa neblina del tabaco y las siluetas de las personas en las mesas son iluminadas por las tenues luces amarillentas de las lámparas que cuelgan sobre cada mesa, no hay luz aparte de estas, camino hasta el escenario mientras la neblina baila alrededor de mi haciendo pequeñas espirales en mis pies, subo las escaleras y me hayo delante del micrófono, el silencio se hace casi total, el reflector se enciende y todas las demás luces pierden su brillo, cierro los ojos, me abrazo al micrófono, la música empieza a subir por mi cuerpo y comienzo a cantar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La luz del amanecer hacia empezar a distinguir el interior de la casa, amueblada de forma limpia, moderna, casi vacía; solo lo mínimo como para que parezca habitable.

La casa está demasiada cerca del mar, el olor a agua salada y pescado suele inundar el ambiente, es una buena casa, pero el lugar es terrible y si no fuera que el propietario lo es más, entonces la gente de los alrededores seria violenta e impredecible, pero claro esta gente suele trabajar bajo su mando.

"¡MALDICION NO ABREEE!,¡ ESTA PORQUERIA NO ABREEE!"

Unos violentos golpes empezaron a hacer vibrar la puerta, en el tercer golpe la puerta empezó a crujir y a partirse, en el quinto la chapa de la puerta salió volando junto con grandes trozos de madera y entre la neblina de astillas una figura alta vestida con una larga gabardina negra entro encorvado sujetando su costado izquierdo y con la ropa bañada en sudor por culpa del dolor; solo empujo la puerta para que parezca cerrada y camino lentamente apartando con ira cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, al llegar a la cocina arrancaba los cajones mientras los aventaba hacia la pared contraria hasta que por fin hallo un botiquín debajo del fregadero, lo tomo junto una botella de whisky y una de vodka; para cuando llego al sofá la sala daba vueltas alrededor de él, se sentó lo más rápido que el dolor le permitió y se quitó la gabardina.

"AHGG, DEMONIOS LAS TIJERAS" empezó a revolver desesperadamente entre los objetos del botiquín encontrado casi al fondo las tijeras con las que hizo un corte en la orilla de la camiseta, al comenzar a quitar los pedazos de tela podía sentir como la sangre coagulada se desprendía o se quedaba pegada a su piel siendo especialmente doloroso alrededor de donde la bala rozo su costado, no entro, pero la sangre tibia ya corría por su muslo y la herida era lo suficientemente grande como para necesitar puntadas ("prefiero hacerlo yo mismo mil veces antes que escuchar a Hux regañarme y llevarme con el incompetente doctor que sirve a la organización"), abrió la botella de vodka y vertió una enorme cantidad del alcohol barato apretando los dientes mientras se desinfectaba la herida, enebro el hilo quirúrgico y los baño con el mismo alcohol, abrió un paquete de gasa y limpio con cuidado la sangre que había en la herida; ahora la podía ver claramente, tenía 3 cm de largo ("con cinco puntadas será suficiente"), antes de empezar tomo un largo trago de vodka e hizo una pelota con un pedazo de la camiseta que había roto y la metió en su boca como una especie de mordaza, se quitó el sudor tallando la cara en su hombro para poder ver mejor lo que hacía; la primera puntada ardió y le forzó a morder el trapo pudiendo saborear la sangre y sintiendo pequeños coágulos que corrían garganta abajo, las siguientes puntadas fueron sencillas a pesar del temblor de sus manos causado por la adrenalina, al terminar apretó un pequeño nudo y corto el hilo con las tijeras, busco en botiquín dos analgésicos y se los paso son un trago de whisky, un par de minutos después comenzó a sentirse mejor y pronto se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Horas habían pasado hasta que por fin pude recobrar el conocimiento, el reloj encima de la televisión marcaba las seis de la tarde, había dormido doce horas y en vez de ayudar sentía una migraña horrible y la herida dolía con cada respiración profunda, cuando giro la cabeza para ver su costado vio que no estaba tan hinchada como esperaba, no se sentía caliente o como si algo viscoso y asqueroso fuera a supurar entre el hilo; dejo caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y fijo la vista en el techo ("supongo que después de tres veces ya puedo hacer esto yo solo, cuando se enteren de como termino la negociación posiblemente vuelva a necesitar esta nueva habilidad. Ese viejo idiota de Josef se rehusó a unírsenos, creo que lo hizo solo para discutir pero ese desgraciado se tragó todas sus opiniones junto con una ráfaga de plomo, para mi desgracia parece que yo también me trague alguna pero no importa ya, tampoco es que el viejo nos hubiera sido muy útil nunca lo fue ni siquiera al inicio de todo").

Se sentó lentamente y agarro otro par de analgésicos tragándoselas de nuevo con whisky para dormir el dolor que amenazaba con volver. Se arrastró al refrigerador y tomo una manzana ("siempre es mejor desayunar ligero, cuando vas hasta las cejas de alcohol y drogas"), al terminar recogió toda la basura y la ropa con sangre, la hecho en una gran bolsa negra y la escondió debajo del lavatrastos, después fue al baño a darse una larga ducha para limpiar los rastros de la horrible noche que había pasado.

Al salir del baño era hora de hacer la gran llamada e informar a Hux sobre la resolución de la negociación ("voy a necesitar un cigarrillo"). Se dirigió al teléfono, discando el número con el dedo meñique.

"Si soy yo, comunícame con él" en cuanto termino de encender el cigarrillo, una voz muy molesta comenzó a gritar por el auricular.

"REN, ¿¡qué demonios fue lo que paso!? Te enviamos expresamente a negociar con Josef para conseguir a su gente y ampliar nuestra zona, pero me entero de que lo mataste a él, a su escolta y regresaste con solo dos personas de cinco que te acompañaban, tu sabes cómo andamos de recursos humanos, ocupamos gente si queremos hacernos notar dentro de los poderes locales."

"HUX, ¡cállate! No me interesa tu seudopolitica, tú sabes porque estoy aquí y yo sé que estas dentro por el dinero,…parece que ya sabes lo que sucedió, dime nada más lo que tenemos que hacer ahora"

"Ren lo que tienes que hacer ahora es responder ante Snoke, le tienes que informar sobre cada detalle de lo que paso… nos pidió a todos de hecho, lo vamos a ver dentro de un rato más para hablar de la situación de la orden"

"¿A qué horas va a ser la reunión?"

"Él quiere que sea a la una de la mañana, Phasma y yo pasaremos antes por ti, ¿Dónde vas a estar?

"Es viernes, tu sabes dónde voy a estar"

Un suspiro de frustración se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, molestar a Hux era uno de los pocos placeres que podían hacerlo sonreír últimamente.

"Ren, solo asegúrate de no beber tanto cuando estés en"

Kylo colgó antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, era agotador escuchar consejos de una persona que la mitad del tiempo te quiere muerto y la otra solo fuera de su camino. La única buena noticia en el día es que era viernes y aun así tenía que ver a Hux y a Snoke.

Termino su cigarrillo y tomo un nuevo cambio de "ropa" (uniforme) proporcionado por la orden que consta de un pantalón de vestir, una camisa y una gabardina negra.

Para cuando salía de su casa la noche ya era clara gracias a la luna, camino al garaje adjunto a su casa y se dirigió al bar Jakku en su Hydra-Glide negra y plata.

Cuando llego al lugar, estaciono la moto en la entrada del callejón que daba a la entrada de servicio donde ya había una pequeña cantidad de ellas, era el lugar más seguro y más le valía a ese monstruo de Unkar que así sea, era cliente habitual, sobre todo por su seguridad lo mejor era no hacerme enojar. En el callejón, bajo la farola de la entrada trasera se veía a una de las camareras abrazada a una futura decepción amorosa y si ella no lo veía venir era más tonta de lo que parecía; cuando estaba a punto de terminar de asegurar su moto un joven con un gran ramo de flores entro por el callejón.

"¡Señor Ren, Por fin se animó a entregar las flores en persona!"

Kylo pudo sentir como algo se rompió dentro de él, casi se podía ver apuntando al chico en la frente con el arma escondida en su lado derecho dentro de la gabardina, pero una mirada a su espalda pudo comprobar que la mesera seguía abrazada a su pareja, sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho este idiota.

"¿Era necesario gritarlo? ¿Estás seguro que no le has dicho sobre esto? Piensa con cuidado lo que contestas, sabré si mientes y tú no deseas mentirme" su tono de voz era grave y oscuro, podía ver en la cara del joven que más que intimidado su cara expresaba pánico.

"No señor perdóneme, solo hable un poco más alto de lo que debía pero porque pensé que por fin hablaría con ella"

"Eso no es algo que te tenga que importar a ti, ni a nadie, te puedes ir, ya casi ha de ser hora, no puedes llegar tarde y no hables tan alto eso te podría causar problemas"

"Si señor"

Cuando el muchacho se fue, la mesera se encontraba hablando con su pareja, era mejor ir me ahora antes de que se diera cuanta de algo.

Mi mesa siempre se encuentra vacía, es la última y está alejada de cualquier molestia, al sentarme puedo darme cuenta que el lugar está lleno, todavía no son las doce pero puedo ver que todos los demás hombres se aseguraron un lugar cerca del escenario, prendo un cigarrillo y dejo que el humo se mezcle con la densa nube que invade el local e intento evitar el pensamiento de ira que comenzaba a invadir mi mente, para cuando llega el vaso de whisky que pedí ya eran las doce; y hay estaba ella, bajando las escaleras del segundo piso del bar, con un vestido ceñido dorado, brillante y su cabello corto en ondas, camino lentamente hacia el escenario, delante del micrófono cerro los ojos, las luces se apagaron y su reflector se prendió, una melancólica melodía empezó a sonar y ella lentamente abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que su boca y comenzó su canción.

"I see you lookin' 'round the corner, come on inside and pull up a chair, No need to feel like a stranger, Cause we're all a little strange in here."

(Te veo dando vueltas en la esquina, vamos dentro y toma una silla, No hay necesidad de sentirse como un extraño, Porque todos somos un poco extraños aquí.)

"¿Have you got a history that needs erasing? ¿Did you come in just for the beer and cigarettes? A broken down dream you're tired of chasing, oh, well I'm just the girl to make you forget."

(¿Tienes una historia que necesita ser borrada?, ¿Has venido tan sólo por la cerveza y los cigarrillos? Un sueño roto que estás cansado de perseguir, Oh, bueno sólo soy la chica que te hará olvidarlo.)

"So we're glad you dropped by, Come in and loosen up your tie, Have a drink or maybe just one more But if you're searchin' for something to bring you comfort, Oh well, I'm the one you're lookin' for."

(Así que estamos contentos de que hayas llegado, ven y afloja la corbata, Toma una copa o tal vez una más, Pero si estás buscando algo para sentirte más cómodo, Oh, bueno, yo soy lo que estás buscando.)

"¿Now is your motor running close to empty? ¿Or are you runnin' from yourself? ¿You're thirsty for a brand new kind of pleasure? ¿Or are you hungry to be somebody else?"

(¿Ahora tu motor está casi vacío? ¿O has estado corriendo por ti mismo? ¿Tener sed de un nuevo tipo de placer? ¿O tienes hambre de ser alguien más?)

"So sit down your pretty face, You came to the right place, Oh, where every night it starts once more, I'm telling you friend, your search is at an end Cause I'm the one you're lookin' for."

(Entonces siéntate cara bonita, viniste al lugar correcto, Oh, donde cada noche inicias una vez más, Te lo digo amigo, tu búsqueda ha llegado a su fin, Porque yo soy lo que has estado buscando.)

Todos los ebrios de las primeras mesas comienzan a aplaudir y a silbar mientras ella baja del escenario con la ayuda de todos para el pequeño descanso que hace entre canción, pero yo apenas puedo moverme esa fue la primera canción que la escuche cantar hace seis meses, no había repetido la canción en todo este tiempo, aun así fue esa canción, su voz,… ella; los que me hicieron quedarme después de los primeros seis meses infernales que llevaba viviendo aquí antes de encontrar este lugar.

"Así que ella es la razón por la que vienes todos los viernes y fines de semana, es buena…. Para ser la simple cantante de un bar"

"QUE QUIERES HUX" intente apretar los dientes para que saliera lo menos fuerte posible, pero la irritación que me causa su presencia es obvia.

"Phasma nos está esperando, nos tenemos que ir ya"

"De acuerdo, solo déjame pagar por la bebida y para que cuiden la moto esta noche"

Al caminar a la barra vi a Rey rodeada por sus compañeras de trabajo una ellas era la joven del callejón, diciéndole lo bonita y talentosa que era.

"Unkar vengo a pagar la bebida y a decirte que necesito cuides la moto esta noche"

"Sin ningún problema, solo recuerde que no es gratis"

"Ya sé que no lo es, por eso pague por este servicio "especial" los días que vengo esta semana, no tientes a la suerte Unkar"

"Claro que no, yo le iba a recordar de igual forma que usted ya había pagado"

"Por supuesto eso es obvio, me tengo que ir pero mañana vengo por ella" Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Hux.

Cuando Ahnah vio que el joven se había quedado cerca de la entrada hablando con un pelirrojo casi tan alto como el giro hacia Rey.

"¿Rey viste al hombre alto de pelo negro que acaba de hablar con Unkar?"

Rey miro con curiosidad a Ahnah porque tenía una gran cara de emoción, como si tuviera el secreto más jugoso de todos.

"Si, Ahnah ¿Qué sucede con el?"

"Pues cuando estaba en el callejón hablando con Jariah, detuvo al chico que siempre te trae flores, hablo con él y creo que por fin averigüe quien te las envía" Ahnah no podía contener la larga sonrisa que se extendía por su cara. Rey miro hacia la entrada del bar y lo vio era el hombre que siempre vestía de negro y se sentaba en la última mesa, siempre solo, nunca había hablado directamente con él, porque el solía llegar al comenzar la función…. no podía creerlo el siempre…llegaba cuando…había comenzad…

"¡REY, DESPIERTA! Es hora de la siguiente canción" Unkar le grito junto al oído sacándola de su hilo de pensamientos

Cuando Hux empezó a salir del bar Kylo iba detrás de él hasta que Rey comenzó a cantar, era Moon River, se detuvo un segundo en la entrada para poder escuchar la primera estrofa

"Moon river, wider than a mile, I'm crossin' you in style someday, Old dream maker, you heartbreaker, Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way"

Pero algo estaba mal, le tomo un segundo darse cuenta, era Rey lo miraba fijamente desde el escenario, pero era imposible ella no podía haberse dado cuenta.

"¡REN!, Phasma nos espera en el carro"

"Si ya se solo…."cuando volvió a mirar Rey mantenía su mirada hacia enfrente viendo a todo el mundo dentro de aquel bar, ("fue solo una ilusión, ha sido un largo dio y la canción anterior solo me hizo estar hipersensible")

Al salir, un lujoso coche negro esperaba en la calle, dentro se encontraba Phasma con un elegante vestido plateado, una boa blanca y con su corto cabello rubio platinado peinado pulcramente. Hux subió por una de las puertas de los asientos traseros y yo por la otra; Phasma se giró en su asiento para mirarnos fijamente.

"Chicos por más que quieran atrasar la reunión con Snoke no pueden, es algo inevitables y solo nos buscaríamos una gran lio"

"Si llegamos tarde no será por mi culpa, Kylo Ren es quien insiste en su habito de visitar bares sucios e infectos" contesto Hux mirando fijamente a Ren

"Solo arranquen, después de la noche anterior solo quiero informar rápido a Snoke y librarme rápido del asunto de Josef"

Phasma asintió lentamente y regreso a su asiento, mirando al chofer y dando la orden para ponerse en marcha.

"Bueno pues se nos hace tarde, lo mejor es apurarnos en llegar rápido con Snoke, Finn ya sabes el camino, pon el carro en marcha antes de buscarnos un verdadero problema gracias a estos dos"

"Claro que si señora" Finn asintió nerviosamente arrancando el motor yendo en camino a Snoke.

Haber la mala noticia es que a partir de ahora definitivamente subiré uno por semana, la buena es que intentare que sean largos.

Al final agregue otra canción, pero esta es una sorpresa, que a la mejor algunos ya conocen, pero aquí esta watch?v=svhoyGL4sHA

También tengo una última ronda de buena y mala noticia, la buena es que estoy trabajando en otro fic que tiene smut casi desde el inicio, la mala es que tienen que haber visto Dredd (por qué el fic es sobre la película) pero sobre todo tienen que gustarles Domhnall gleeson y Lena headey.

Por ahora es todo, los leo luego (ya saben cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, errores que los tendrá este capítulo siempre se me escapa alguno, opiniones, sugerencia) y les dejo el nuevo capítulo el domingo o el lunes (para no errar), Buu-Bye.


	6. D'averti questa sera

El capítulo de esta semana ya está, calentito y recién salido del horno

La canción de esta semana es Ninna nanna de Pink Martini watch?v=d4cFnRVzBmw (antigua nana italiana), está dedicada a la relación de Finn y Poe, les va a encantar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Finn condujo durante 40 minutos hasta que las luces de la ciudad empezaron a desaparecer y los amplios campos de labranza de Red Hook los rodearon, en poco tiempo tomaron un desvió de terracería hasta llegar a una gran casa blanca tipo colonia en medio de la nada. Al aparcar enfrente de la casa Finn salió del coche y dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta y tendiendo la mano a Phasma para ayudarla a salir del coche.

"Gracias Finn, hoy no podrás quedarte en el auto, nos vas a acompañar en la reunión"

"Entendido señora"

Las escaleras de la casa llegaban a una enorme puerta blanca, al golpear la aldaba unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta y fueron recibidos por unas de las varias enfermeras que trabajaban para Snoke, aun así la mayor parte de la mansión era habitada por los mejores hombres de la organización, uno de ellos guio a Phasma, Hux, Kylo y Finn a una enorme sala con grandes ventanales por los cuales entraba la luz de la luna, la mayoría tomo asiento en los enormes sofás de cuero negro mientras Finn se mantuvo de pie detrás de Phasma.

El lugar era silencioso y la iluminación creaba un ambiente intimidante, sobre todo porque en cualquier momento Snoke aparecería por las puerta dobles de caoba oscura.

"Hux ya tienes una idea exacta de lo que nos va a hablar Snoke"

"No Ren, el menciono que quería un informe de cada uno de nosotros y dijo que envase a estos tomaría las decisiones para la orden en los futuros meses"

Las pesadas puerta de caoba se abrieron pesadamente empujados por dos hombres, de entre ellas apareció una enfermera empujando la silla de ruedas grande y gris de Snoke, él era un hombre mayor uno de los ex-lideres principales del Imperio una extinta mafia de los años 20, vio lo peor de la prohibición y de los enfrentamientos entre mafias, al final fueron los enfrentamientos y la policía (corrupta) quienes lo encontraron y marcaron el final de todo el poder que tenía, durante lo que debía ser una negociación normal, su principal socio se alió con un joven asesino y contrabandista con el que ambos tenían tratos, en medio de la sesión privada el contrabandista descaradamente había anunciado que él había comprado a sus guardias, antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus propios guardias lo habían sujetado, golpearon y torturaron , hasta que consiguieron que confesara sus planes de separarse de Skywalker, él quería llevarse gente y recursos para crear su propia organización. Solo ese asesino a sueldo, le disparo y lo dejo moribundo en el piso de su propia casa para que los hijos de Skywalker lo encontraran, ese par de niños recién salidos de la academia de policías solo tenían cierto poder gracias a que la familia de su madre era fuerte en la política; tuvo suerte de no haber pagado la pena completa por sus crímenes, pero solo por quedar confinado a una silla de ruedas. Ha esperado por más de 30 años pero por fin está de regreso recupero parte del poder y dinero que tenía, pero ahora tiene al hijo de ese contrabandista y de la hija de Skywalker, es uno de sus principales asesinos, es fuerte, tiene carácter, es leal y guarda mucho rencor hacia su familia, definitivamente tiene mucho para aprovechar.

Phasma se levantó de su asiento y tomo la silla de ruedas de Snoke acercándola al centro de la sala, y delante Kylo y Hux

"Buenas noches" dijeron Hux y Kylo al mismo tiempo y mientras Phasma tomaba su lugar.

"Kylo Ren quiero que me expliques que salió mal en una negociación tan sencilla, solo tenías que hablar con él, para hablar sobre una posible alianza, si no accedía te di la orden de retirarte, no queríamos problemas con la parte norte" el tono de voz molesto, siseante y enfermo de Snoke ponía incomodo a Kylo como si solo con el hablar pudiera hacer el aire venenoso, mantuvo la compostura y comenzó a explicar.

"Señor me reuní con Josef en una de sus salones de eventos tal y como el pidió, en medio de la negociación Josef dejo muy claro que no quería aliarse a la orden, hablo de nuestra falta de hombres y que carecemos de un verdadero poder, menciono que después del incidente que tuvo usted cuando trabajaba para el imperio no tenía ni la más mínima intención de trabajar a su lado para sufrir un intento de traición como lo tenía planeado hacer con Skywalker, el prefería seguir por su cuenta, después de rechazarnos de esa manera no podía dejarlo irse tan tranquilamente, ahora él está muerto y podemos tomar el control de sus propiedades y territorio"

Snoke miro enojado a Kylo con sus pequeños, brillantes y negros ojos como los de un tiburón.

"No importa lo que el haya dicho, eso no era lo que buscábamos Kylo Ren queríamos una alianza para no tener problemas y no llamar la atención al expandirnos, quería que todo esto fuera de manera discreta, tu mejor que nadie sabe que la policía ha empezado a investigar y rastrear mafias, teníamos que movernos en silencio, desde que Leia Organa fue puesta en el caso hace varios meses la investigación se aceleró y Luke Skywalker ha regresado de los Ángeles para ayudar a Organa cada vez los tenemos más cerca. Hux quiero que me informes como las recientes acciones de Ren afectan exactamente a la orden"

Hux miro por una esquina del ojo como Ren lo observaba fijamente en silencio.

"Señor en el último enfrentamiento ocasionado por Ren perdimos dos hombres y un poco de armamento, es poco pero considerando la dificultad que estamos teniendo para reclutar gente y conseguir armas, las perdidas es un lujo que no nos podemos dar, pero sobretodo lo más grave fue asesinar a Josef aunque él no se nos hubiera unido sin duda se podía llegar a un acuerdo para cruzar libremente por su territorio, si bien es cierto lo que dice Kylo al haberse deshecho de él ahora podemos apropiarnos de esos territorios, es ahora cuando surge el verdadero problema de su decisión, la policía, hasta ahora habíamos logrado evitar cualquier relación con actos violentos pero ahora hay varias cabezas que han empezado a girar hacia nosotros"

"Suficiente Hux, estoy al tanto del trabajo policiaco en la zona. Por suerte para todos ustedes aun después del último incidente Hett accedió a negociar con nosotros, él tiene control en Queens, lo necesitamos, así que estaba vez vamos a realizar todo de manera precisa y sin lugar a fallos"

"Señor permítame recomendarle un sitio, no es lujoso, pero está en una de las orillas de la ciudad y es lo suficientemente incognito como para no llamar la atención, aparte le aseguro que Ren se comportara en este lugar, el sitio en cuestión es el bar Jakku"

"HUX NO TE ATREVAS A PENSARLO"

"Silencio Ren, lo haremos en ese lugar, Unkar trabaja para nosotros, no podrá negarse a vaciar el lugar y cualquier cosa que haya en el lugar que pueda mantenerte controlado es una razón más para hacerlo, esa es mi decisión final sobre el tema. Phasma, tú y Hux también irán, lo necesitare a ambos ahí para que vean la seriedad de nuestra propuesta, pero necesito que lleves a los mejores hombres a tu cargo"

"Claro señor, de hecho traje a Finn con nosotros, lleva poco tiempo dentro de la orden, pero ha sido eficiente en las pruebas, se ha mantenido leal cumpliendo todas las ordenes, es fuerte y es un hábil conductor, si no fuera por el Ren hubiera sido capturado por la policía"

"Muy bien, entonces el junto con seis personas más los acompañaran al lugar, la cita será dentro de un mes en el bar Jakku, yo hablare con Hett para informarle sobre el acuerdo, Ren quiero que mañana hables con Unkar sobre sobre el evento y que prepare todo para nuestros invitados"

"Pero señor ese lugar"

"Ese es el lugar escogido, es mi última palabra"

"Lo entiendo señor"

"Bien, Hux te daré la información sobre los aspectos que van a discutir con Hett, tu mantendrás informados a Phasma y a Ren. Eso es todo por ahora, ya se pueden retirar"

Al salir una brisa fresca golpeo el rostro de Finn ("ese lugar es horrible, es como si al entrar el peso del mundo te callera encima, el aire se vuelve denso y gélido, no sé cómo termine en todo esto pero espero que acabe rápido")

"Finn, vámonos"

"Si señora" Finn la ayudo a subir al coche, era momento de regresar a casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrí la puerta del apartamento lo más silencioso que pude eran las tres de la mañana y lo más seguro es que Poe estuviera durmiente, me sienta mal mentirle y escaparme, solo lo estoy poniendo en peligro al trabajar para esta gente, pero es necesario y lo más seguro es que entienda el porqué de lo estoy haciendo esto.

"FINN"

Al girar encontré a Poe en la cocina con un vaso con agua, me miraba fijamente.

"Poe"

"Estabas haciendo horas extras ¿verdad?"

"Si, fui a Manhattan y saque dinero extra con las personas que salían de fiesta" es una mentira y él sabe que estoy mintiendo.

"No necesitamos ese dinero, podría pasarte algo, las mafias están enfrentadas"

"Estoy teniendo mucho cuidado, ya sé que no nos hace falta dinero pero estoy ahorrando para algo especial, para nosotros dos va a ser por poco tiempo solo unos meses más"

Poe se acercó a él y dejo caer pesadamente la mano en su cabeza.

"No puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero confía en mi tienes que hablar conmigo de todo lo que te suceda, si te afecta a ti, también me afecta a mi"

Finn lo sujeto de los hombros y apoyo su frente en la de él.

"No te preocupes me se cuidar, no voy a arriesgar todo lo que tengo, sobre todo a ti, no después de todo lo que pase para volverte a ver"

Poe asintió y lo abrazo para poder besarlo más de cerca, Finn paso una mano por su espalda y la otra la enredo en los rizos de Poe para profundizar el beso y sentirlo más cerca, gracias al trabajo en el que está metido no sabe cuándo será la última vez que lo vea, es lo más pesado de su situación.

Acostado en la cama no podía dejar de mirar a Poe, la misma luna que hace unas horas hacia el ambiente insoportablemente sombrío ahora entraba por la ventana y caía sobre su cara aluzándola haciendo brillar su pelo que había crecido un poco así que sus risos negros caían por su mejilla ("me gustaría tocarlo y besarlo pero se merece soñar, a la mejor sueña que no le causo problemas y que estamos en un lugar donde podremos estar juntos, no sé si será posible en algún momento, pero me gustaría hacerlo realidad, por ahora solo quiero conseguir que este sea un lugar seguro para él, es lo único que busco de toda esta situación"

Cuando despertó Poe ya estaba en la cocina haciendo desayuno.

"Llegue tarde, me tocaba hacer el desayuno"

"Si estuviste trabajando entonces no mereces ningún castigo"

"Entonces no me voy a quejar"

Al terminar de arreglarse se dieron un largo beso, atravesando la puerta del departamento no eran nada más que amigos no debían arriesgar lo que tenían y caminaron juntos hasta llegar al trabajo, donde ambos se registraron Jessika, trabajar con Poe era maravilloso, todos lo adoraban si no fuera por él nunca podría haberme hecho amigo de todos en el trabajo y como sus estaciones estaban juntas podía pasar todo el día con él, claro hasta que tenían que salir por clientes o como a horarita a las 3 cuando tenía que salir urgentemente a realizar una llamada.

"Poe voy a salir por algo para comer, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?"

"Que te parece algo de pizza"

"Es una idea genial voy a traer una de pepperoni con extra queso ¿te gusta la idea?"

"Claro, vuelve pronto"

Al salir en el taxi solo dos cuadras más adelante había una pizzería y en la esquina un teléfono público, dejo la pizza ordenada y pagada para salir a marcar por teléfono.

"Buenas tardes, busco a la sargenta Organa, de parte de Finn, si espero…buenas tardes señora Organa, si le tengo nueva información, ayer hubo una junta y fui llamado a asistir a una reunión esta madrugada, tengo información muy importante"

"Basta Finn no quiero que hables de esto en público si están importante como dices, lo mejor es que te encuentres conmigo y Luke en una departamento seguro y privado que tengo en Manhattan, apunta la dirección"

"Si señora"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¡HOOOOOO, YA APARECIO LEIA Y EN PROXIMO LUKE QUE EMOCION!

Holaaa lo he decidido voy a subir todos los lunes, es lo mejor me da tiempo de escribir en la semana y los fines de semana sin prisas por la escuela podre revisar y corregir, aparte la próxima semana no solo actualizare si no que subiré el fic sobre Dredd que les mencione en el capítulo pasado es la continuación de un fic que no actualizaron desde el 2014 y para evitar que se me rompa el corazón decidí continuarlo (haciendo mención y todo derecho del autor de la primera parte). Bueno eso es todo por esta semana espero que les haya gustado ;).


	7. Togetherness

Ya es lunes, espero que el capítulo les guste esta trata sobre el pasado de Kylo y parte de las razones por las que trabaja para Snoke

La parte de la caminata en las calles y el bar está basada en el tema de Lolita - "Togheterness" watch?v=AFthxRkGGrI

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cuando dieron las dos de la mañana la mayoría de los clientes se habían ido y los demás estaban siendo desalojados por los gorilas de Unkar. Al entrar a mi camerino el fresco olor de las flores ya había invadido la habitación por completo esta sensación era su favorita después de trabajar, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ese sujeto, lleva unos meses viniendo al bar y las chicas dicen que solo habla para ordenar, se sienten intimidadas por él, hay rumores, se dice que él trabaja para la mafia local, haciendo el trabajo sucio.

Rey al sentarse en su tocador con el ramo delante de su cara no podía comprender como la persona que le había hecho sentir mejor desde que comenzó a trabajar en este lugar fuera un asesino, una sensación de decepción comenzó a hacerse más fuerte dentro de ella, en varias ocasiones había imaginado conocer a esta persona y que este sería alguien bueno, sensible, tranquilo, que comprendería como se sentía ya que al igual que ella, él también termino en el mismo lugar porque la vida tampoco había sido justa con él, pero que de cierta forma ella le había ayudado y que las flores eran su agradecimiento, ahora se entera que este hombre nunca existió y que detrás de la flores solo se encuentra un criminal, un asesino que trabaja para los mismos que mataron a los padres de Finn.

Estas flores eran hermosas, y hasta hace unas horas eran la única razón de que le diera placer cantar en este lugar.

("este ramo se va a quedar aquí y lo devolveré junto con el nuevo ramo que traiga el repartidor, no quiero nada de un sujeto así")

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El auto se estaciono delante de la casa de Kylo, cuando estaba bajando del carro Hux le hablo.

"Ren, tu sabes que hacerlo en Jakku es lo mejor, esperemos que así te comportes un poco y la situación no termine en tragedia, ni para nosotros, ni para el personal del lugar"

La puerta del carro fue azotada moviendo el carro ligeramente.

"Ten más cuidado Hux él es muy inestable, no es bueno que lo hagas enojar. ¿Qué hay en el bar que le molesta tanto?"

"Una mujer, la cantante de ese lugar, es hilarante la manera en que la mira como un perro perdido intentando seguirla a casa ¿Quién pensaría que ese monstro tendría un enamoramiento de alguien asi?"

"Entonces según tú él se va a controlar para no causar un enfrentamiento y que esta chica no salga lastimada"

"Ese es el plan"

"¿Y si de igual manera ocurre algo?, tu sabes lo peligroso que son estas negociaciones, te hará pagar caro si algo le llegara a pasar"

"Si pasa algo más le vale que haga algo a nuestro favor, si Snoke se enterara que en lugar de hacer su trabajo se puso a hacerla de guardaespaldas el que la pagara caro será el"

"Como tú quieras Hux es tu plan. Vamos Finn, no planeo quedarme a dormir afuera de la casa de Kylo o dormir cerca de Hux no vaya a ser que intente apuñalarme mientras duermo"

"HA, muy gracioso Phasma, yo solo hago lo mejor para la orden"

"Si tú lo dices"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al entrar en la casa sintió como la rabia subía por su cuerpo, la mesa a lado del sillón voló golpeando la ventana rompiéndola y creando la figura de una enorme araña, pateo el sillón haciendo tres grandes hoyos en la parte trasera, y desde la sala hasta su habitación cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino o en los alrededores se rompió o eran aventados contra los muros, busco en los cajones su ropa de noche y entro al baño golpeando la puerta violetamente, haciendo vibrar todo dentro del pequeño cuarto, se sentó en el retrete y empezó a quitarse la gabardina, la camiseta negra la quito con más cuidado para no mover mucho la gasa que cubría la herida, al parecer había sangrado, cuando quito también la gasa vio que el sangrado era mínimo y las puntadas seguían firmen, recogió el alcohol y el algodón que guardaba detrás del espejo del baño y se puso a limpiar la herida.

"Ese asqueroso irlandés me las pagara, como se atreve, si algo llega a pasar el único que estará en riesgo será el. Tengo que impedir que ella se presente, ese cerdo de Unkar me va a escuchar"

("ella corre mucho peligro, no puedo dejar que termine bañada en sangre, no después de lo que ella ha hecho por mí y lo que significa")

Los recuerdos de este último año eran como una pesadilla constante desde el inicio, pero hace seis meses cuando la conoció estaba en la peor etapa de sí mismo, él había empezado a trabajar para Snoke y uno de esos trabajos era encargarse de un traficante que había intentado robar a su líder, su trabajo era eliminarlo y recuperar la mercancía; la casa de este era muy sencilla y muy pobre era solo la sala, recamara y baño.

("justo en el momento en el que el tipo había abierto la puerta apunte y dispare justo en la frente, todo era oscuro dentro de la casa lo más seguro es que él hubiera estado durmiendo o apunto de dormir, antes de buscar el interruptor para prender la luz y buscar las drogas y las armas escuche como la puerta de a lado se abrió, el instinto y la adrenalina me hicieron disparar sin mirar, fue justo en el pulmón y muy cerca del corazón donde la bala había herido a un niño de no más de 12 años, cuando el cayó de espaldas ya estaba demasiado débil, no podía reaccionar, la regla es muy clara, no niños ni mujeres, la única promesa que había mantenido a su madre y a su tío ahora estaba rota, el hijo de este drogadicto agonizaba delante de él, después de un segundo que parecía una eternidad en el infierno Phasma entro por la puerta")

"REN, ¿Qué DEMONIOS ES ESTO?, solo veníamos por la mercancía y a encargarnos del sujeto, ¿Por qué le disparaste al niño?"

Phasma se acercó dónde estaba tirado

"Está sufriendo, encárgate de el"

Ella tenía razón no podría dejarlo así y tenía que mantener una imagen dentro de la orden, me acerque a él, mientras el intentaba con lo que le quedaba de fuerza alejarse mí, había mucha sangre alrededor de él, estaba pálido y su cara era una mezcla de dolor y terror; levante el arma y me asegure de apuntar bien a la cabeza, un disparo y el dejo de moverse, gire sobre mis pies y le di el arma a Phasma.

"Ya termine, busca tú las cosas, si no me ocupan más me voy a mi casa"

"Está bien, yo le informare a Snoke sobre lo que paso aqui,dime ¿no necesitas que alguien te deje en tu casa?"

"No, yo sé cómo llegar"

"Como tú quieras Ren"

Al salir a la calle pude respirar y ver que la noche era tranquila y las calles llenas de luz, como si hasta el ambiente se burlara de él.

El ¿cómo? llego a esta situación era complicado, todo tenía que ver con su abuelo, el dinero y el poder que él había tenido era algo que había comenzado llamar su atención, no había llegado a conocerlo debido a que había fallecido antes de que naciera al igual que su padre, todas las personas contaban la misma historia (esta historia se la dieron a conocer Leai y Luke solo hasta ellos consideraron necesario, pero ese tiempo y las mentiras había dañado su relación con ellos), su abuelo era un político con dinero, poder e influencia en grandes círculos y todo debido a su alianza con las mafias de la época; mato, traiciono e hizo tratos con gente de mucho poder hasta que llego a la cima, una de esas personas fue con Han Solo un famoso contrabandista, su propia hija a cambio de favores, armas y dinero.

Al final se mataron como bestias, mi padre murió en el instante en que la bala atravesó su corazón y mi abuelo cuando el sangrado interno en sus intestinos fue demasiado, el alcanzo a despedirse de sus hijos y a pedir perdón, no sé si se lo merecía pero se lo dieron; mi madre y Luke no son unos santos tiene sus sucios secretos pero supongo que al final lo querían, él era su familia, y siempre me dijeron que él no había vuelto a ser el mismo después de la muerte de la abuela, se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho y yo quería ayudar a mi familia a recuperar un poco de honra, a Leia y a Luke les había costado mucho esfuerzo que los Skaywalker volvieran a ser de confianza e importantes, por eso había decidido ayudar a mi madre y complací a mi tío al entrar a la academia de policías, pero era un sistema sucio por la mafia, el día en que mate a esos policías corruptos fue cuando decidí limpiar todo desde dentro, Hux me ayudo a entrar solo porque le prometí que eliminaría Snoke para que él se quedara con todo el dinero, pero ahora todo estaba mal, el matar a ese niño era un gran paso para convertirse en algo que no quería ser.

Después de andar entre los callejones de los edificios noto como el aire se hacía más ligero y la luna más brillante, una música de saxofón y trompeta tocaba en un ritmo lento que llamo su atención, al salir de entre dos edificios vio que cruzando la calle había un bar; al entrar se dio cuenta de lo desagradable del lugar, sucio, apestaba a tabaco y alcohol acedo, pero por ahora necesitaba descansar y tomar algo, la mesa del fondo estaba vacía y con solo una silla por lo que nadie lo molestaría, tomo asiento, y unos pocos minutos después se acercó una mesera para tomar la orden, al llegar la bebida estaba dispuesto a tomarla de un solo trago para pedir otra rápidamente y olvidar el desastre de noche que estaba viviendo por culpa de su último trabajo y de los fantasmas de su pasado, pero antes de tomar el trago vio a una joven bajando de unas escaleras en la otra punta del bar y lentamente subió al escenario, cuando encendieron el reflector la pude ver claramente, alta, esbelta, de piel clara, cabello café corto muy brillante, con una mirada fuerte y profundos ojos café; nunca había dejado que sus instintos primarios le distrajeran, pero esta mujer, algo en ella le hizo imposible dejar de verla cuando, estaba a punto de recuperar la compostura pero Rey (el nombre que le dio la mesera al terminar la primera canción) comenzó a cantar con una voz suave, dulce e inocente haciendo contraste con la canción sugerente, que parecía hablarle a él y que buscaba consolarlo en su regazo sobre una historia que necesita ser borrada, sueños rotos y el hambre ser alguien más, el sentimiento puesto en la canción le dio la sensación de que ella se sentía igual, quedo hipnotizado por ella desde que subió y canto esta primera canción hasta que bajo del escenario y regreso por las escaleras viejas de donde había bajado .

Al día siguiente al despertar en su cama se sentía mejor y conforme pasaban las semanas, los días en que iba al bar a verla fueron los que le sirvieron de apoyo para poder trabajar para Snoke.

("Pero ahora Hux sabía sobre ella e iba a intentar aprovecharse de eso, no podía dejar que el ganara")

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Unas pequeñas explicaciones:

Kylo si dejo atrás su vida, pero por una "buena" razón, eliminar la mafia desde dentro, el cómo ex policía conocía a Hux y sabía que él podía ayudarlo a acercase a Snoke y a todas las mafia, Hux accedió a ayudarlo pero a cambio de que él se quede con todo el dinero que pueda de las mafias una vez que sean eliminadas, pero Ren está matando a todos antes de que la Orden pueda obtener más dinero que es lo único que busca Hux.

Este es un capitulo explicativo el siguiente será la continuación de la reunión de Finn y Leia, y la de Kylo y Rey.

Je, siempre digo que subo los lunes y termino subiéndolos a las 11:30 de la noche donde yo vivo, pero no es que quede mal yo cumplo mi promesa según mi zona horaria. (Perdón por intentarme hacer la lista XD).

Ya saben cualquier sugerencia y opinión es bien recibida, yo sentí que este capítulo pudo haber dado más pero creo que esperare a sus sugerencias.

Buu-bye


	8. When I fall

Este no lo pude subir a tiempo pero es que me tomo más tiempo desarrollarlo ya que abre el clímax de lo que va a ser el verdadero drama. Espero que les guste lo que decidí hacer con la trama del fic pero les prometo que les va a gustar (aparte que ya se veía venir XD)

La canción esta vez es When i fall in love de Natalie y Nat King Cole ( watch?v=-4ZyUgX4PLA)

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Al entrar al bar había un pequeño ajetreo, las meseras iban y venían por todo el lugar limpiando y acomodando mesas, Rey se encontraba encima del escenario sacudiendo con cuidado el telón, era raro verla hay, solo con su uniforme limpiando, parecía normal como si pudiera acercarme a ella.

"Señor Ren, buenas tardes"

"Buenas tardes Unkar"

"¿Viene por su motocicleta?, la metimos en el almacén pero en un momento la sacan y se la entregan"

"Perfecto, pero no vengo solo por eso, Snoke me envió a otro asunto, vamos a tener una reunión muy importante y vamos a necesitar el local preparado para el evento, sin clientela y con todos tus amigos dispuestos a trabajar con nosotros"

"No habrá ningún problema, las chicas siempre están haciendo brillar el lugar"

Una vista al local le hizo sentir el repentino impulso de partirle la cara a Unkar que tenía a Rey en el escenario haciendo lo que parecía era encerar la madera, era repulsivo que alguien como Unkar tuviera tanto poder sobre alguien tan valioso como ella.

"Si, ya veo que te estás haciendo cargo de todo"

"Claro, incluso del entretenimiento, Rey ya está avisada que ese día solo se dedicara a cantar y que debe llegar temprano para hacerles "compañía" "

Su cara se contrajo en un asqueroso guiño, haciendo que Ren apretara los puños debajo de la barra y ocasionando que la molestia que sentía fuera creciendo

"Escúchame bien, esto es algo serio, no quiero que haya distracciones o tonterías como una chica cantando toda la maldita noche"

La cara de Plutt se volvió sombría y una sonrisa retorcida y grasosa apareció en su cara

"Lo siento Ren pero hace unas pocas horas hablo tu gente y nos pidió que preparáramos el show para amenizar la reunión"

("es obvio quien hizo esa llamada, Hux le debió haber contado más a Snoke, no creo que a él le interesara amenizar algo tan importante con el show de la cantante de un bar")

"Mira esa noche puede que haya problemas y quiero a la menos gente posible estorbándome"

"Eso ya no es decisión mía o de usted"

("Ahora definitivamente Snoke sabe algo lo mejor es que me parte y no le de tanta importancia si deseo mantenerme vivo o a ella")

"Oye Unkar se acabó la cera si quieres que siga limpiando debes mandar a unas de tus marionetas a conseguir más"

"Niña no me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando con alguien"

Rey giro los ojos y dio media vuelta para irse…

"Rey espera ya que te metiste en la plática quiero que saludes a este caballero, él es Kylo Ren, un hombre muy importante"

Ella regreso y se paró delante de mí, estaba tan cerca que podía ver cada una de sus largas pestañas por separado enmarcando sus ojos café y su cabello flotaba en ondas alrededor de su cara.

"Mucho gusto de conocerlo, señor Ren" ella estiro la mano hacia el pero Ren se quedó quieto sin mover un musculo, petrificado, ella lo miro muy seria y arqueo una ceja, cuando no vio ninguna reacción de parte de él comenzó a bajar la mano pero la alcanzo a agarrar y la sostuvo fuerte cubriéndola casi toda

"Igualmente, Rey ¿verdad? He podido escucharte cantar una pocas veces, nada mal, al parecer vas a estar en el evento dentro de unas semanas, espero que sea una gran presentación"

Rey jalo su mano como si el de repente contacto con él le quemara

"¿Te refieres al show dentro de unas semanas?, pero es un evento privado"

"Claro que es privado, él es uno de los invitados"

"OH, bueno entonces lo veré en la fiesta y no se preocupe me esforzare"

Rey dio media vuelta y se fue caminando muy rápido y desapareció por las escaleras que dan al almacén. Cuando Ren volteo hacia la barra Unkar lo miraba fijamente.

"Diles que saquen mi moto, me tengo que ir"

En el callejón del bar uno de los hombres de Unkar saco la moto por la puerta del almacén y la dejo delante de él, la agarro del manubrio y la saco a la calle para subirse a ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de prender el motor Rey salió por la puerta trasera con el último de los ramos en la mano.

"Espera, quiero devolverte las flores"

"No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando"

"Tú eres el que me ha estado enviando estas flores lo sé perfectamente bien, te agradezco estos y los anteriores ramos pero no deseo nada de gente como tú, y tampoco estoy interesada en lo que sea que estés buscando de mi"

"No busco nada de ti, era solo un reconocimiento que yo quería darte"

"Gracias pero no lo necesito, te devuelvo las flores"

"Conserva este ramo, ya no recibirás nada de mi"

Rey asintió en silencio, y Kylo la miro seriamente antes de prender la moto e irse hasta que desapareció al doblar a la derecha. Rey bajo la mirada para ver sus últimas flores, otra vez las flores volvían a tener el significado del desengaño pero era mejor así prefería quedarse sin nada antes que tener algo que ver con esas personas.

"Rey ¡¿Qué hacías con ese sujeto?!" la voz de Finn la hizo regresar bruscamente "¡¿Sabes quién es él o lo peligroso que es?! Él es quien te enviaba las flores ¿verdad? "

"Tranquilízate Finn, si era él el de las flores y si se quién es, pero ya me encargue de todo"

"Él es demasiado peligroso de hecho te tengo que contar algo muy importante"

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

El departamento era una de las muchas propiedades dejadas por su padre, estaba casi en el centro de Manhattan y tiene la seguridad suficiente como para ser una base gubernamental, todo el lugar era elegante, moderno y espacioso, sobre todo el estudio con el amplio ventanal con arco detrás del enorme escritorio de madera de cerezo japonés, con la enorme y cómoda silla de piel, el lugar tiene el ambiente suficiente como para hacerte sentir como el ser más poderoso del planeta.

"Sabes Leia yo siempre sentí que este lugar queda perfecto contigo"

"¿A qué te refieres Luke?"

"Ya sabes tú sentada aquí lista para reinar sobre toda la plebe para, gobernar sabia y justamente en tu trono de piel de primera calidad"

"Deja de decir tonterías Luke, no estoy haciendo todo esto para terminar de la misma forma que nuestro padre"

"No seas tan ruda con él, el solo tenía problemas"

"¿Problemas? Luke un problema es un dolor de muelas, acaso no te acuerdas de todo lo que nos hizo, lo menos grave fue que te separo de mi durante 6 años"

"Yo creo que no le hizo gracia lo de nosotros"

"¿Y nos arruino la vida por eso?"

"Tuviste a Ben, a la mejor no en las mejores condiciones ¿pero en realidad piensas que arruino tu vida?"

"No me menciones ese niño en este momento, es irracional, terco e infantil y tiene la horrible costumbre de ponerse en peligro, a veces creo que es hijo tuyo y no mío"

Luke se paró delante del escritorio y puso él te delante del montón de archivos y carpetas que Leia tenía por todo el lugar, y se sentó en una de las elegantes sillas que estaban delante del inmenso escritorio.

"Lo criamos entre los dos, era lógico que no iba a ser un niño normal, pero tienes razón tiene mi encantadora característica de ser muy terco"

"yo diría que tiene tu ridículo infantilismo"

Una ligera risa floto en el aire debido a la conversación, pero fue acallada por la avalancha de recuerdos que vinieron de repente a ambos.

Luke había regresado de inmediato al recibir la llamada de que su padre había sido herido gravemente; el vuelo desde Inglaterra fue lo suficientemente rápido como para estar con él la ultima hora, los siguientes días después de eso habían sido una horrible montaña rusa, su padre había casado a Leia con un criminal, los recuerdos le hacían rabiar, la impotencia de no poder verla, los separo e hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para que el no pudiera regresar al país solo hasta que el viejo estuvo moribundo, y cuando por fin pudo volver resulta que el cretino con el que había vendido a su hermana lo traiciono junto con Hett.

Ella estaba embarazada de este sujeto Han y todos los meses que pasaron fueron muy pesados, eran atacados por la prensa y por la sociedad que tanto había respetado a su familia, aun así después de que ella había dado a luz a Ben todo había mejorado, su relación se retomó hasta antes de que su padre los separara y ambos fueron la familia que nunca podrían llegar a ser a los ojos de la injusta sociedad, cada noche que se levantó a lado de Leia para atender a los llantos de Ben fue perfecta como si todo lo anterior hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla. Cuando caminaba por la casa meciendo a Ben comprendía que esto no iba a durar para siempre pero él se iba a encargar de ser un padre para él, un buen padre, a pesar de que en algún momento el sabría toda la verdad; ellos esperaban cualquier tipo de reacción cuando se enterara, pero definitivamente no esperaban, ni él ni Leia que todo iba a terminar así, toda esta nueva situación era horrible pero por el momento tenían que confiar en que Ben sabría cuidarse lo suficiente como para no morir por ahora.

"Y sabes algo de el" dijo Luke mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillar enfrente del escritorio.

"En la mañana hable con Finn, mi infiltrado, dice que hubo una reunión, al parecer es algo muy importante, no tarde en llegar para darnos el informe completo". En ese momento sonó una pequeña alarma que informa cuando se abre la puerta principal del departamento.

"Ya llego"

Un instante después Finn entro al estudio escoltado por uno de los policías a cargo de Leia, Luke giro para ver al chico.

"Buenas tardes Finn, él es el detective Luke Skywalker, mi hermano, también está en el caso por lo que puedes tener plena confianza al hablar delante de él"

"Hola Finn, gusto en conocerte todo el tiempo que estuve fuera Leia me informe que fuiste muy útil para la investigación"

Para Finn era algo raro conocer a alguien como Luke, había escuchado que había sido de los mejores policías de Nueva York; listo, fuerte, inteligente y con mucho carisma; pero ahora que conoció a esta leyenda parecía solo un viejo bonachón incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca, aun así no debía confiarse, cual él tenía sus años ya había atrapado a grandes mafiosos y había logrado acorralar a Snoke.

"¿Finn?"

"Ha disculpe, es que he escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted"

"No creas los rumores, esa fiesta ya era un desastre antes de que yo llegara, pero te voy a confesar que no puedo creer que todavía no encuentren el cadáver"

"Yo…señor... Perooo…usted"

"Finn te está tomando el pelo, mi hermano puede que sea todo un profesional en lo que hace pero por desgracias eso no quita su manía de hacer el joker de manera crónica y si Luke lo permite creo que podemos iniciar de una vez con tu informe, toma asiento y comienza"

"Por mi parte ya he terminado, también estoy de acuerdo en escuchar la valiosa información que nos tienes"

"Sí señor, lo que sucedió exactamente es que ahora a las doce de la mañana fui requerido por Phasma para ser el chofer de ella, Hux y Ren para llevarlos a una importante reunión con Snoke, la dirección que segui nos llevó al sur de Brooklyn a las tierras de labranza en Red Hook donde seguí por un camino de terracería hasta llegar a una enorme casa blanca de aspecto colonial donde al parecer Snoke se refugia, la casa está llena de enfermeras y gente de su orden encargada especialmente de cuidar el lugar, son bastantes y están muy bien armados, al inicio de la reunión Kylo Ren fue reprendido por el asesinato de Josef y por haber arruinado la posible alianza, también dijo que ya tiene acordado un trato con Hett quien les prometió ayudarles y darles pase en Queens para que puedan ampliarse, pero para cerrar el trato quedaron de hacerlo en un lugar en el que fuera capaz de controlar a Ren, parece que la idea no le gusto, se veía furioso con Hux por recomendar el lugar "

"¡¿Una reunión con Hett?! No puede ser, después de la muerte de Anakin se pudo mantener en las sombras sin que nadie pudiera encontrarlo, ha sido imposible obtener pistas de su localización"

"Finn dijiste que sería en un lugar capaz de controlar a Ren, ¿Qué clase de lugar es ese?"

"Ese es el problema señora, el lugar en el que será es el bar Jakku donde trabaja una amiga muy importante para mí, y después de regresar a Ren a su casa Hux le menciono a Phasma que la razón por la que este lugar es tan importante es porque al parecer está interesado en Rey ella es mi amiga y la cantante del bar, Hux cree que ella es la razón por la que Kylo mantendrá la cordura y podrá trabajar adecuadamente; Por favor esto es demasiado peligroso quiero que me prometan que impedirán todo esto"

"Lo siento Finn, pero no podemos hacer nada, esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos de atraparlos a todos sobre todo a un pez tan gordo como Hett"

"¡pero no puedo dejar ir a Rey cuando sé que va a correr peligro!"

"NO DEBEMOS HACER NA-DA FINN, si intervenimos de cualquier manera antes de la reunión Hett se dará cuanta es muy inteligente"

"Leia no seas así con el chico, deja que hable con su amiga, si la chica va estar en el evento de todas formas, creo que tiene derecho a saber lo que podría pasar, que la tranquilice diciéndole la razón por la que Ren no intentara nada y por supuesto que nosotros vamos a llegar para intervenir e impedir que le pase algo malo"

"De acuerdo, Finn puedes hablar con ella pero cuéntale solo lo esencial ¿me entendiste?"

"Si señora"

"¿Me puedes decir la fecha y hora exactas?"

"Si, será el sábado 16, dentro de tres semanas a las 11:00 pm"

"Perfecto, ¿eso es todo?"

"Si"

"Entonces te puedes ir ya Finn, antes de que sospechen algo en tu trabajo, estas siendo de mucha ayuda, te tengo que agradecer todo lo que estás haciendo y todo lo que estas arriesgando"

"Estoy en esto porque sé que puedo confiar en usted para proteger a mi familia y porque ayudar a deshacer a la orden es algo que le debo a mis padres"

"No te preocupes nos encargaremos de todo, hasta entonces debemos mantenernos en contacto"

Leia se levantó de su silla y despidió a Finn con un fuerte apretón de manos, cuando Finn se intentó despedir de Luke este lo agarro y le dio un fuerte abrazo

"Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, la información que nos diste es de muy en verdad muy valiosa, que tengas mucha suerte en lo que buscas y ojala que todo termine como esperamos"

"Eso espero yo también señor"

Después de esto Luke lo acompaño a la entrada del departamento donde el policía lo volvió a escoltar a la salida. Cuando Luke regreso al estudio Leia está concentrada apuntando todo en su libreta sobre el caso, Luke se dejó caer en la silla que había ocupado antes y subió los pies al escritorio bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Leia y que luego lo miro con curiosidad cuando comenzó a reírse como tonto.

"¿De qué te ríes? ¿No te das cuenta del enorme problema que tenemos enfrente?"

"Es Ben, siempre estuvo tan concentrado en sus estudios y en ser el mejor que nunca se dio tiempo para andar con chicas y ahora resulta que es una chica la que lo está metiendo en un gran problema"

"Si tienes razón, la verdad es que quisiera conocer a esta chica Rey, para que se haya vuelto tan importante para él tiene que ser especial"

"Pobre de nuestro Ben, nunca tuvo buenas habilidades para conquistar mujeres"

"Mira quien habla, aunque tuvieras nada más dos dedos en la mano te sobrarían para contar tus conquistas"

"Haha" Luke se subió a la esquina del escritorio quedando casi enfrente de Leia "eres muy chistosa Leia ¿pero sabes qué? tienes razón, solo tuve a una mujer en la que estuve en realidad interesado pero porque ella era la mejor y la única para mi" dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, Leia cerró los ojos dejando de Luke besara su frente, sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su boca, este comportamiento adorable de él siempre le hacía suspirar; cuando él se portaba así lo besos eran largos y suaves, ambos podían sentir como todo dejaba de existir, nada ni nadie podía juzgarlos o dañarlos, en estos momentos era cuando Leia podía dejar de ser la mujer indestructible que era la mayor parte del tiempo y podía dejarse amar por el único hombre que siempre la ha cuidado, el único que a pesar de todo la ha protegido y ha regresado a ella no importa lo mucho que los separaran, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y Luke se apartó pero pudo sentir su mano limpiando sus mejillas

"Tranquila Leia, todo saldrá bien, Ben va a regresar con nosotros, vamos a solucionar nuestros problemas"

"Luke siempre has sido demasiado soñador, pero esta vez creo que esta vez lo mejor es confiar en que todo saldrá bien"

"Claro que si ya verás como todo se soluciona"

Leia y Luke se besaron una última vez antes de regresar al trabajo, ahora no era solamente deshacer la Orden, era eliminar a Hett unos de los principales mafiosos y quien traiciono a su padre, pero sobretodo hacer que Ben regrese con ellos él era lo más importante para ambos.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

En el siguiente voy a intentar explicar de una manera más coherente lo que paso con Luke y Leia aun que es obvio, lo básico esta contado, la verdad es que como a muchos ellos fueron mi primera ship de Star Wars y meterlos en la historia de esta manera se me hace que es la forma perfecta de explicar el por qué Kylo de repente se parta de su familia, espero que les guste la forma en que va esto. Igual ya saben que me gustaría leer su opinión personal.

Buu-Bye


	9. La misma piel (el inicio 1915)

Perdón por la tardanza pero tenía los finales de mis clases de verano (Salí bien por cierto) y quería que este capítulo explicara todo el pasado de la historia pero se hizo más largo de lo que imagine, para no hacerlos esperar más decidí dividirlo en dos partes, espero que les guste.

I've Got You Under My Skin - Al Bowlly: watch?v=SURkkJaH5b4

XxXxXxXxX

Él se había ido, no iba a regresar hasta la mañana siguiente, la casa estaba oscura y silenciosa por que la única persona que esta despierta sabe cómo andar sin hacer ruido, anqué el pasillo era largo pudo llegar a la puerta del final, al abrir la puerta del cuarto la luz de los faros de un carro creo una fugaz estela que ilumino por un segundo todo lo que ahí había, incluyendo a un joven de dieciséis años que dormía en un enredo de sabanas, su cabello rubio se encontraba esparcido en una gran almohada blanca, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta mientras respiraba lento, tranquilo; unos pocos pasos más y estaba a lado de la cama, a largo la mano y levanto la sabana acostándose a su lado, viendo como dormía, hasta que le golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano haciendo que se sentara de golpe, cuando volteo a su lado la vio riéndose de él y comenzó a reírse también volviendo a acostarse a su lado, abrazándola.

"Uff Leia que susto ¿Qué te pasa? Vaya golpe, de seguro me quedo marca"

Leia se acercó y miro fijamente su frente

"tranquilo Luke no seas un quejoso no tienes nada en la frente" dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba el pulgar por el círculo rojo en medio de la frente "y el golpe lo tenías muy merecido, no puedo creer que te quedaras dormido, dijimos que no desaprovecharíamos la noche"

"oye fue tu culpa que estuviera cansado, fuiste brutal en el entrenamiento de la tarde, te apuesto que me hubieras roto una costilla si el tío Ben no te hubiera detenido"

"sabes que yo nunca te haría eso, solo me emocione, vamos déjame ver ese golpe, te apuesto que estas exagerando"

Luke la soltó del abrazo y ella cruzo una de sus piernas del otro lado sentándose en sus muslos, sonriendo con malicia mientras lo hacía, levanto su camiseta blanca hasta el pecho y pudo ver un gran ovalo azul y amarillo en el costado derecho a la altura de sus costillas que parecía tener la forma de su pantorrilla, Leia acerco la mano pasándole suavemente por el moretón y vio como Luke hacia una mueca de dolor.

"Luke¡ esta horrible porque no me dijiste nada¡ voy a traer una pomada o algo para curarte eso enorme moretón"

Cuando intento levantarse Luke ya tenía sus manos en las caderas de Leia

"Luke ¿Qué haces? Suéltame ¿ya viste el moretón que tienes?"

Luke se sentó para tenerla frente a frente

"si ya lo vi, pero tú lo dijiste no podemos desaprovechar que él no este"

Leia estaba dispuesta a discutir y sus manos ya estaban en el pecho de Luke lista para empujarlo e ir a buscar la pomada, claro antes de que Luke la besara, suave, dulce y muy lento igual que el primero hace un año, siempre provocaba querer estar más cerca de él, movió sus manos para rodear su cuello y poder apretarse a su pecho, las manos de Luke fueron de sus caderas a sus muslos encontrado el dobladillo de su bata de seda, metiendo sus manos debajo y subiendo por su cuerpo para tocar su piel, sujetando su cintura y apretándola a su pecho; sus manos suben por su espalda y se detienen en sus pechos para sostenerlos en sus palmas, con cuidado paso sus uñas, arañando sus pezones haciendo que Leia suspirara e igual que las anteriores veces la sangre no le impidió probar completamente su boca ni la sensación de su lengua sobre la suya; el beso hizo estremecer a Leia y las sensaciones se juntaron en su entrepierna, ella necesitaba a Luke, siempre lo iba a necesitar, allá afuera para enfrentar el pasado y su futuro, mañana para poder ver a la cara a su padre estricto, frio y manipulador, lo iba a necesitar siempre para hacerla estremecer con su tacto, pero en este momento ella no podía dejar de moler sus caderas, sintiendo el aliento caliente y pesado de Luke mientras terminaba de quitarle la bata y ella le sacaba su camiseta; entre ambos deslizaron los boxers, y Leia empujo a Luke devuelta a la cama, dejo una mano en su pecho bajando la otra para meterla entre ambos y acomodarlo en su entrada, se miraron durante un momento, Luke la vio flotando sobre el blanca y brillante como la luna con las mejillas extremadamente rojas y sonriéndole con sus hinchados labios rosa, su largo cabello castaño cubría sus pechos y caía por su espalda; Leia no podía dejar de mirarlo, debajo de ella estaba este joven, un permanente hombre-niño con los ojos color hielo más cálidos que ha visto, el primer y único hombre que amara, su héroe, cínicamente destinados a estar junto. No podían resistir más, nunca se arrepentirían de estar con la persona que les hacía feliz. Luke movió devuelta las manos a sus caderas, sintiendo a Leia apoyarse en su pecho; un segundo después ambos habían estrellado sus caderas, las emociones y sensaciones recorrían sus cuerpos, la conexión entre ellos era más fuerte que cuando estaban separados, ambos se mantuvieron quietos esperando a que el aire regresara a sus pulmones, la primera en reaccionar fue Leia comenzando a mecerse lo mejor que podía mientras Luke la sostenía de la cintura apretándola fuertemente sobre el para ayudarla a bajar más fuerte y moverse junto con ella, apretando los labios cada vez que ella se arqueaba y apretaba alrededor de él, para no dejarlo ir, cada vez subiendo y bajando más rápido.

"Luke…Por…Por…Favor…mas…maaaas"

Luke puso las manos en su espalda baja y se levantó bruscamente haciendo que Leia cayera de espalda, con su largo cabello deslizándose por el filo de la cama; acercándose a su cara y besando desde el pómulo hasta el cuello sintiendo su pulso bajo sus labios, mientras moldeaba su cuerpo levantando su cintura para juntar sus pechos y sentir el calor y la suavidad de su cuerpo, las manos llegaron a su cadera y la sostuvo fuerte para poder embestir fuerte mientras se acomodaban en la nueva posición, las manos viajaron por sus muslos deteniéndose en la parte trasera de sus rodillas subiéndola para indicarle que lo sujetara de la cintura, Leia cerro los muslos alrededor de él y cruzo las piernas detrás de su espalda, sus brazos rodearon su cuello acercando su cara a la suya para darle un beso, uno largo y profundo.

"Luke, abre los ojos, mírame" al abrir los ojos ambos pudieron ver sus propios reflejos en las enormes pupilas dilatadas del otro "Luke no importa lo que pase, lo que nos pueda suceder, te amo"

"Leia, yo también te amo, no dejare que nada te pase, te lo prometo, te amo" acaricio su mejilla lentamente haciendo a ambos sonreír "lista"

Leia asintió lentamente agarrando la mano de él y apretándola a su cara.

El primer movimiento fue fuerte y profundo, la hundió en la cama y todo se volvió negro, por un segundo creyó que iba a desmayarse pero el siguiente golpe la regreso a la realidad, él estaba ahí, encima y dentro de ella, ambos se arquean, gimen o gritan pidiendo más con cada movimiento, hasta que la casa se llenó con sus voces y los sonidos que hacían los cuerpos al unirse, en un momento de Leia sintió como él había crecido y sentía su pulso dentro de ella; con el nudo en su vientre como si estuviera a punto de romperse….y como cada vez que estaban juntos ("él lo sabía, por eso me sujeto de la cintura, los siguientes tres golpes tocaron hondo dentro de mí, me hicieron explotar y ver las estrellas detrás de mis parpados al cerrar los ojos, en ese mismo instante el agua más cálida y reconfortante me llevo en un suave oleaje que nos arrastró a mí y a Luke; cuando todo había terminado él se apoyó en mi pecho y los dos respiramos agitadamente un minuto después todo tranquilo; él se levantó y recogió la sabana del piso cobijándonos a ambos, nos abrazamos para alejar el frio que daba el sudor mientras se secaba, mi cabeza en su pecho y sus dedos jugando con mi cabello")

"Leia, esto que hacemos no puede estar mal, yo lose, te quiero tanto… ¿pero?"

"pero que, ¿Qué ocurre?

"Leia ¿tú crees que esto, todo esto que nos ocurre hubiera sido diferente si mamá no hubiera muerto?"

"Luke, ella se dejó morir no podía soportar a nuestro o padre o en lo que sea que se transformó, la única diferencia entre lo que es y lo que hubiera sido es que si ella viviera sufriría en esta casa igual que nosotros o más"

"A la mejor no, todos dicen que nuestro padre amo mucho a mamá, yo creo que hubiéramos sido una gran familia, tal vez feliz"

"Luke somos una familia puede que no la que quisiéramos o deberíamos, pero yo soy feliz, aquí contigo yo soy muy feliz"

"yo también, pero yo…creo…creo que solo debo dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera sido y estar aquí contigo" abrazándola fuerte y pegando la cara en su cabello

"siempre has estado conmigo" se acercó más y apretó la cara a su pecho "te quiero, e intento reprimir cualquier pensamiento que no nos sea útil para salir de esta casa y todo lo que nos ha pasado aquí pero hasta entonces no sé qué haremos si nuestro padre nos descubre, no sabemos lo que nos haría, eso es lo que más me preocupa, es de lo que tengo miedo" paso un largo trago amargo por su garganta y las lágrimas se escaparon y se pegaron al pecho de Luke, el pequeño hipo que iba a iniciar el llanto fue cortado cuando sintió ligeros besos en la coronilla, las manos cálidas en sus mejillas le hicieron mirar hacia arriba a los brillantes ojos azules de Luke.

"Leia quiero que estés tranquila, yo te voy a cuidar, los dos nos vamos a ir de aquí, pero no nos vamos a escapar, nos haremos fuertes y haremos ver a papá sus errores"

"suena a que tienes un plan"

"la policía, tu y yo"

"se oye bien, le podemos pedir al tío Ben que nos siga entrenado y que me ayude a entrar, él sabe que somos fuertes y confía en nosotros"

"quiero que nuestro padre deje de lastimar gente y que salga de toda esta oscuridad que le rodea"

"es lo que aremos, por fin podremos hacer algo, nos desharemos de todos estos criminales, podremos estar juntos, trabajar juntos; si lo hacemos bien lo sacaremos de todo el desastre en lo que está envuelto"

"mañana hablaremos con el tío Ben, todo irá bien"

"claro, todo va a ir bien" Leia se levantó y comenzó a buscar su bata en la cama

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"pues recogiendo mi ropa para regresar a mi cuarto" cuando encontró la bata se la puso y se disponía a levantarse de la cama cuando unas manos la atraparon haciéndola regresar a la cama a lado de Luke, comenzando a besarla por toda la cara mientras hacia un pequeño puchero, Leia nunca podía podría resistirse a esa cara y él lo sabe bastante bien "estás jugando sucio, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Leia comenzó a reír cuando los besos bajaron al cuello y le hicieron cosquillas.

"quiero que te quedes a dormir conmigo, en mi cama, como antes" los besos volvieron a la boca a su boca apenas dejándola hablar

"pero…Luke…y si…el…llega antes"

"tú sabes que él no va a regresar hasta muy tarde, quédate por favor"

"si está bien, de acuerdo me convenciste, voy a quedarme"

Un último beso y el cansancio comenzó a llegar a ellos fue la cara del otro lo último que vieron antes de quedar dormidos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Al despertar había mucha luz entrando por la ventana y se encontraba sola en la cama, podría aprovechar estar sola para poder dormir un poco más pero sentía el cuerpo demasiado pegajoso, al salir de la habitación podía escuchar a Luke en la cocina, el baño quedaba a dos puertas al entrar el aire estaba caliente y había mucho vapor, es muy curioso como el siempre prefiere el agua casi hirviendo, al entrar en la regadera sintió como el agua iba limpiando su piel mientras el calor del agua aligeraba la tensión en los músculos.

"Leia ¿te falta mucho?, ya casi está el desayuno"

"ya casi termino, espérame en la cocina"

"está bien"

Al terminar de bañarse, fue a su cuarto eligiendo un vestido largo vestido blanco, ligero, que parecía brillar con cada movimiento, y unas zapatillas bajas de color blanco con cintas plateadas y peino su cabello en un complicado moño; al entrar a la cocina Luke estaba todavía delante de la estufa sacando el último pancake.

"así que, pancake, huevos y tocino he, ¿no crees que es demasiado para nosotros?"

"claro que no, yo tengo mucha hambre"

"bueno si tú lo dices, ¿hiciste algo de café?"

"no, ¿podrías hacerlo tú?"

"claro"

Luke comenzó a servir el desayuno mientras Leia preparaba la cafetera para ponerla en el fuego, en el momento que prendió el quemador escucho que una canción comenzaba en la vitrola, una canción muy romántica y empalagosa, ("su manos aparecieron en mis costados y me atrajeron a su pecho mientras nos mecía de un lado a otro muy lento al ritmo de la música, deje que mi cabeza cayera en su hombro y sus labios se acercaron a mi oído, comenzó a cantar")

"I've got you under my skin, I've got you deep in the heart of me, So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me"

(Te tengo debajo de mi piel, Te tengo tan profundo en mi corazón, Tan profundo en mi corazón que eres realmente una parte de mí)

"I'd tried so not to give in, I said to myself this affair never will go so well, But why should I try to resist when, I know so well I've got you under my skin")

(Te tengo debajo de mi piel, Trate de no rendirme, Y me dije a mi mismo, Este romance nunca ira tan bien, Pero porque debería resistirme, Cuando yo se tan bien que te tengo debajo de mi piel)

"I would sacrifice anything come what might For the sake of having you near…"

(Sacrificaría cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea, por tenerte cerca.)

"Luke no…"

"a warning voicce that comes in the night And repeats, how it yeals in my ear "Don't you know you fool ain't no chance to win? Why don't use your mentality Get up, wake up to reality"

(Una voz de alarma que aparece por la noche y repite, cómo grita en mi oído: "¿No te das cuenta idiota que no tienes posibilidades de ganar? Por qué no usas la cabeza, despierta, vuelve a la realidad)

"Luke…" una sensación de pesadez cayó sobre ella, y giro un poco más la cara para alejar el oído de su boca

"But each time that I do just the thought of you Makes me stop just before I begin Because I've got you under my skin And I like you under my skin"

(Pero cada vez que lo hago, solo pienso en ti, Haces que me detenga antes de empezar, porque te llevo dentro de mí, y me gustas dentro de mi piel)

La aguja boto del disco y sonaba una ligera estática

"¿Leia?" puso su cabeza sobre su mejilla y comenzó a tallar su cara

Una sonrisa cruzo su cara, se giró y cruzo los brazos detrás de su cuello "así que parte de ti ¿he?"

"y tan dentro que me duele" dijo con aspecto dramático no pudiendo contener una risa infantil al final

"está bien eso fue demasiado lindo"

"te lo mereces eres la mejor" un pequeño mechón se había salido de su complicado peinado, paso los dedos por su cabello para regresarlo a su lugar "eres muy hermosa"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose fijamente, se acercaron lentamente hasta juntar sus labios, desde el inicio sentían que les faltaba el aliento pero ninguno de los dos quería terminar el beso, Leia metió una mano por el cuello de la camisa de Luke pasando las uñas por su nuca y su espalda haciéndolo estremecer ambos sonrieron por la reacción, él la sujeto por la espalda aplastándola contra él, ambos abrieron la boca por la falta de aire pero solo usaron la oportunidad para profundizar más el beso, los dedos de Leia fueron a la parte delantera de la camisa comenzando a desabotonarla en tercer botón ya podía sentir la piel de su pecho bajo la palma de su mano…

"QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO NIÑOS"

Se quedaron petrificados, sentían como la sangre se helaba, a Leia le dolió la pansa y Luke sintió una presión en la cabeza.

"ya les he dicho que tengan más cuidado que tal si hubiera sido su padre"

Leia dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de Luke intentando calmar su corazón que estaba al punto del infarto

"es el tío Ben" le susurró al oído

"si ya me di cuenta" se alejó de Luke dejándolo que se abotonara la camisa mientras ella apagaba la cafetera que ya estaba hirviendo, sirvió tres tazas y las puso en una charola junto con tres platos con el desayuno que había preparado Luke acomodándolos delante de ellos en el comedor "tío me has dado el peor susto de la vida, por un segundo creí que iba a vomitar, mira todavía me tiembla la mano"

"y a mí, por un segundo pude sentir como me daba una embolia cerebral"

"esa es su conciencia, ustedes saben que no apruebo completamente esto que tienen ustedes dos, pero tampoco planeo arruinarles la vida diciéndole a su padre, no sé de qué forma reaccionaria Anakin pero créanme que no lo queremos averiguar"

"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO" dijeron al mismo tiempo

"pues entonces les pido que se COMPORTEN y que tengan más cuidado; apenas puedo creer esto, que creen que les diría Padme"

"BEN… tío, nos estas volviendo a sermonear, dijiste que era nuestra decisión seguir con lo nuestro y es lo que estamos haciendo; lo de hace un momento es porque sabíamos que nuestro padre va a regresar hasta las 5, sabemos a lo que nos arriesgamos, y talvez por eso debimos de haber tenido más cuidado"

"me alegra que lo comprendas y quiero que recuerden que estoy haciendo lo posible para protegerlos y que sean felices, por eso no me interpongo entre ustedes porque pienso que en verdad se hacen feliz el uno al otro y los quiero proteger de todo este ambiente que les rodea"

Luke y Leia se miraron el uno al otro cuando Ben menciono la última parte

"y su pongo que tiene algo que ver con la razón por la cual me hablaste Luke"

"así es, Leia y yo hemos decidido que ambos queremos entrar en la policía"

"No"

"en algún momento tendremos que salir de aquí, trabajar y tener una vida"

"¿y por qué seria en la policía?"

"¿por qué no?, tenemos estudios, y nos has enseñado a Echani, sabemos luchar y defendernos, queremos hacer algo bueno y esta es la manera en la que ambos sentimos que podemos hacer algo por esta ciudad y por nuestro padre"

"creo que Anakin no le gustaría que sus hijos se metan en sus asuntos"

"no nos enfrentaremos directamente a él, solo haremos nuestro trabajo, la gente necesita sentirse tranquila"

Después de darle un largo sorbo a su café Ben puso la taza sobre la mesa y dio un pequeño suspiro "no sé qué pensar de todo esto pero supongo que podrías intentar entrar dentro de un año cuando tengas la edad mínima para entrar, pero Leia a ti no te recibirían ni los papeles, no hay mujeres policías"

"¡Claro que hay mujeres policías!, el año pasado en Londres y París fueron contratadas varias mujeres"

"son simples secretarias, dime ¿eso es lo que quieres ser?, tienes la inteligencia, dinero y poder para ir a la universidad y ser de las pocas mujeres en poder estudiar derecho o medicina y ¿tu prefieres estar delante de una máquina de escribir?"

"NO, no are eso, no seré la secretaria de nadie, hare las pruebas, las mismas que Luke, porque lo que dices es cierto soy inteligente y fuerte, y aun sin el apoyo de nuestro dinero o poder yo lo intentaría" solo hasta que Luke puso su mano sobre la suya, se dio cuenta de la tensión y la ira que estaba sintiendo, miro las manos y deshizo el puño que había formado, su mirada fue a la cara de Luke pudiendo tranquilizarla con su gesto amable y pacifico que le pedía un poco de calma, sus dedos pasaron suaves sobre el dorso de su mano mientras Leia volvía a recargarse en la silla.

"yo voy a apoyar a Leia, queríamos tu ayuda pensando que entenderías él porque y por qué la verdad ocuparíamos tu apoyo sobre todo con nuestro padre, pero entendemos que no quieras estar envuelto en todo esto, pero también queremos que sepas que la decisión ya está tomada y aremos esto aún que nos tome más o menos tiempo del que esperamos"

Un largo silencio rodeo a los tres, Luke y Leia se mantuvieron en una posición firme, seria y tomados de la mano para demostrar a Ben que no era una negociación y que seguirían con este plan juntos a pesar del peligro que corrían.

Ben bajo la cabeza, pasó las manos por su cabello y soltó una enorme bocana de aliento, "de acuerdo les voy a ayudar, moveré todos los hilos que pueda para facilitar la aceptación de Leia en la fuerza, creo que el juez Fisto podría ayudarte a ingresar pero recuerda que si entras no será fácil y tendrás que demostrar lo que vales para que nadie te juzgue; y aun así lo más seguro es que te intenten atacar, serás un blanco fácil así que yo me encargare de que tú y Luke estén juntos, serán un equipo y no se separan en ningún momento"

"eso no será ningún problema" dijo Luke con una gran sonrisa mirando hacia Leia

"claro que no lo será, el problema será cuando papá se entere"

"niños yo les recomiendo que se digan después de haber metido los papeles, ya que ambos sean aceptados para los cursos, y recuerden que si pasa algo pueden ir a mi casa, viajo mucho, pero les daré una copia de mis llaves y dejare otra con el recepcionista de los departamentos"

"muchas gracias, tío Ben, no te vamos a decepcionar, ya verás que seremos buenos policías como tú"

"yo me conformaría con que fueran prudentes y dejaran de meterse en lios"

Ambos giraron los ojos y empezaron a recoger sus platos para llevarlos al lavatrastes, en la cocina Luke tomo las manos de Leia y le hablaba con mucho entusiasmo acercándose a ella para darle un beso, apoyando sus frentes juntas y mirarse a los ojos ("conozco esa mirada, y van a seguir metiéndose en muchos problemas, solo espero que les vaya bien"); se levantó de su silla y recogió su sombrero y abrigo "niños ya me tengo que ir"

"pero esperábamos que te quedaras un poco más, teníamos tiempo sin verte"

"lose pero tengo que ir a Baltimore esta vez será un viaje largo pero no se preocupen volveré antes del viernes, vamos a cenar para que pueda hablar con su padre sobre la decisión que tomaron, posiblemente no le guste la idea y me van a necesitar"

Lo acompañaron hasta la puerta para despedirse de el

"adiós tío, te esperamos el viernes"

"que tengas un buen viaje"

"eso espero, los veo cuando regrese, cuídense"

Después de eso la puerta se cerró y se quedaron solos en casa de nuevo

"fue mejor de lo que esperaba"

"dices eso solo porque esta no fue la parte difícil, espera a el viernes"

"He, va a ser divertido"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Después de unas largas horas el tren por fin había llegado a Baltimore, entre más cerca estaba el tiempo le parecía ir más lento sobre todo el trayecto en taxi desde la estación hasta el pequeño y colorido suburbio, toco la puerta y al abrirse la puerta hay estaba ella por fin después de tanto tiempo, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente durante un segundo, acercándose para compartir un cálido abrazo de bienvenida apoyándose el uno en el otro y un pequeño beso, ya que todavía se encontraban en la calle y a la vista de la gente.

"Ben por fin llegaste, me estaba preocupando"

"tranquila Kryze, ya estoy aquí"

"¿por cuánto tiempo?"

"hasta el viernes en la mañana"

"está bien, suena bien para mi"

"lamento que tenga que ser así, pero es demasiado peligroso donde yo trabajo"

"lo entiendo y tampoco es que sea horrible, este es un lugar tranquilo, la gente es muy amable, tú solo estas a tres horas de distancia"

"pero me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes"

"haces lo que puedes y tú lo has dicho es demasiado peligroso que estemos contigo"

Ben bajo la mirada, Kryze suspiro y puso su mano en la barbilla para levantar su cabeza

"no es tu culpa, está rodeado de malas personas, tu mejor amigo ya no es quien conocías, aun así lo cuidas a él y a sus hijos, haces después de eso tienes que seguir con tu trabajo de subcomisionado y aun con todo eso siempre estas para nosotras cuando te necesitamos,…vamos a estar bien no te preocupes"

"¿dónde está Amy?"

"está en la sala jugando"

Al entrar en la sala una pequeña niña de cuatro años jugaba en el piso entre pelotas de diferentes colores muy llamativos

"Amy"

"¡Papi!" la niña se levantó y fue corriendo a los brazos de su padre

XxXxXxXxXxX

Soy muy mala con lo romántico y esta es la primera vez que escribo smut (o algo parecido), en este la verdad apreciaría mucho su retroalimentación estoy muy ansiosa por saber su opinión, pero antes que nada espero que les haya gustado, saludos y de verdad perdón por la tardanza.


End file.
